Souvenirs cachés
by Arlein de Lioncourt
Summary: Endormi, Jiraiya se souvient avec amertume de sa jeunesse, et surtout de son étrange relation avec Orochimaru... Que s'estil réellement passé entre eux ?... [Slash OroJira] rating M : on n'est jamais trop prudents...
1. Chapter 1

**Souvenirs cachés…**

**Auteur : Arlein de Lioncourt**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à ce bon Masashi Kishimoto, à part (malheureusement) l'idée de mettre Jiraiya et Orochimaru ensemble !**

**Cette fic relate donc les souvenirs de ce cher Jiraiya, qui va nous éclairer un peu plus sur sa relation avec son… coéquipier… Orochimaru L'âge des persos évolue au cours de la fic, mais ce n'était pas prévu au départ, alors ça peut parfois paraître bizarre…**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez **

**Je dédie cette fic à tous les fans d'Orochimaru,( qu'il soit avec Kabuto ou Jiraiya), et particulièrement à Zairoon, (même si elle est fan de Sasuke) et à Olessya, qui a écrit une fic géniale sur Orochimaru et Kabuto (Solitude, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Non ? alors courez la lire ! )**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

**Ps : pour ceux qui m'ont mis en author alert… désolé si ce chapitre apparaît plusieurs fois, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de mise en page !**

-------------

Assis sur un tronc d'arbre presque pourrissant, il réfléchissait… Ou du moins, « essayait de réfléchir » ! Le sake qu'il avalait par grandes gorgées, sans même essayer de l'apprécier, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais peu importe, il en avait toujours été ainsi : boire pour oublier.

Oublier sa faiblesse, oublier qu'il se mentait chaque jour à lui-même, oublier que quelque part…

Quelque part, il enviait vraiment Naruto.

Sa jeunesse, sa détermination… Si seulement il n'était pas aussi vieux, il aurait pu prétendre, encore une fois, essayer de le ramener.

Il le voulait tellement…

Il ne savait pas quand _cela_ avait commencé, mais… aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours admiré. Il avait toujours voulu lui ressembler…

Il soupira, essayant de ne pas tomber dans la mélancolie, mais l'alcool commençait à assombrir son esprit…

Il se leva, fit quelque pas pour tenter de se réveiller, mais au bout d'une minute, il s'effondra dans l'herbe, endormi…

----------------

« Bien… A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez tous les trois mes disciples ! »

Son regard se dirigea vers ses deux camarades… Tsunade et Orochimaru… Ils les connaissaient depuis l'académie, mais ils ne s'étaient pas souvent parlés… Son attention se reporta sur son sensei quand celui-ci recommença à parler.

« Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit test… Vous devez simplement réussir à me toucher une seule fois pour le réussir… Allez-y ! »

Jiraiya s'élança, brandissant son kunai. Il ne pouvait pas rater sa cible, il avait déjà tout calculé !

Mais…

A ce moment, une petite grenouille décida de traverser l'aire d'entraînement, se retrouvant en plein dans la trajectoire du jeune garçon..

Trop concentré sur le test, Jiraiya ne la remarqua que quand il fut à 30 centimètres à peine de la pauvre bête… Conscient qu'il allait l'écraser s'il ne faisait rien, il s'écarta vers la gauche, évitant ainsi la grenouille morte de peur, mais dérapant sur un rocher par la même occasion… Il essaya de se redresser, battant des bras (ce qui le rendit d'ailleurs encore plus ridicule), mais rien n'y fit : il s'écrasa comme une limace sur le sol, la tête la première…

Après quelques secondes, il se redressa, et subit les regards lourds de son sensei « Ne te précipite pas, Jiraiya… », le fou rire de Tsunade « Mais quel nullard, celui-là ! », mais…

Son regard se tourna vers Orochimaru. Remarquant deux yeux noirs fixés sur lui, ce dernier se tourna vers Jiraiya, et lui lança un sourire sarcastique…

'_Celui-là, il n'a même pas besoin de parler pour être désagréable !_ pensa le jeune garçon..'

A la fin de la séance, ils avaient tous réussi le test… Tous semblaient contents, sauf Orochimaru, qui ne disaient rien, comme à son habitude…

'Il a toujours été comme ça ! Froid et indifférent… Il a l'air si fier…' 

Il s'approcha d'Orochimaru, espérant nouer des liens amicaux avec cette personne si froide qu'il allait maintenant côtoyer tous les jours.

« Orochimaru… ! lança-t-il joyeusement »

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un regard agacé.

« Tu n'es pas content d'avoir réussi le test ?

- … Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Si, je suis très content… J'ai réussi un test minable que même un enfant de cinq ans aurait réussi, et j'ai découvert que mes coéquipiers n'étaient rien de plus qu'une gamine énervante et un imbécile juste bon à se vautrer lamentablement par terre ! Quel spectacle… pittoresque ! termina-t-il d'une voix sifflante. »

Jiraiya était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi… méchant ? D'habitude, il était le premier à réagir à ce genre de provocations, mais là… il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à contredire ce garçon qui semblait si sûr de lui.

Tsunade, ayant entendu la conversation, s'approcha du jeun garçon aux yeux dorés, prête à lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais Sarutobi s'interposa…

« Allons, allons ! Un peu de calme ! A partir de maintenant, vous devez apprendre à travailler en équipe ! Le véritable entraînement commence demain, ne gaspillez pas vos forces dès maintenant… Vous avez tous très bien travaillé aujourd'hui, surtout toi, Orochimaru… Et toi, Jiraiya… Tu devrais apprendre à mieux analyser la situation avant de foncer vers l'adversaire, à part ça, c'est du bon boulot !

- J'avais analysé la situation, c'est la grenouille qui… commença Jiraiya, mais il fut coupé par Orochimaru

- Baka ! Sarutobi-sensei veut te dire que grenouille ou pas, tu ne l'aurais pas touché en l'attaquant de face comme un stupide gorille enragé… dit-il d'une voix mielleuse »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux, abattu… Sarutobi pensa qu'il était temps de les renvoyer chez eux.

« BIEEEN ! lança-t-il pour couper cours à toutes disputes. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous, prenez des forces pour demain, ce sera au moins 100 fois plus dur qu'aujourd'hui ! AH AH AH… ! »

Orochimaru eut un sifflement dédaigneux, puis s'éloigna en marmonnant un vague « A demain », Sarutobi salua poliment ses disciples, laissant Tsunade et Jiraiya seuls…

« Jiraiya… »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, et regarda sa coéquipière… _'Elle est plutôt mignonne… Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi… chiante !'_

« Jiraiya, tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire ! D'habitude, tu es plus… combatif… dit doucement la jeune fille…

- Pfff… Laisse-moi, Tsunade, c'est pas tes affaires…

- Comme tu veux… J'essayais juste de t'aider, on est coéquipiers après tout ! »

Jiraiya lui sourit… _'Finalement, elle peut aussi être gentille… !'_

« Merci ! dit-il avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison »

-------------------

Fin du premier chapitre… 

**Voilà ! premier chapitre un peu court, je sais… Mais je me rattraperai, promis N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, pour m'encourager o (ou me décourager, si vous avez trouvé ça nul…lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Souvenirs cachés : Chapitre 2**

**Auteur : Arlein**

**Disclaimer : encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient…**

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 2 ! L'action commence vraiment à partir de ce chapitre, c'est pour ça que je l'ai posté rapidement... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture...

-------------------------

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi pendant des semaines, et l'équipe ne semblait pas vraiment unie par des liens amicaux… Sarutobi savait qu'ils étaient unis, mais juste en tant que coéquipiers : Orochimaru prenait toujours un malin plaisir à rabaisser Jiraiya, Tsunade y mettait toujours son grain de sel, ce qui envenimait toujours plus la situation… Bref, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'entendre, malgré tout, les missions étaient toujours coordonnées et réussies…

Mais… Il était tout de même curieux de savoir si en dehors des missions sérieuses, son équipe pourrait travailler de façon unie…

Il décida donc de les soumettre au fameux test des clochettes…

« Bien… commença-t-il, comme à chaque séance. Aujourd'hui, nous allons refaire un petit test, pour voir si vous avez progressé ! Voilà comment cela va se dérouler… »

Il fourra une main dans sa poche, et en sortit de petites clochettes argentées…

« Vous devez réussir à me prendre chacun une clochette avant la fin de la matinée ! »

Orochimaru plissa les yeux…

« Mais… Il n'y a que deux clochettes… fit-il sagement remarquer

- Et oui, tu as compris, Orochimaru : l'un de vous ne réussira pas cet exercice et restera attaché sans manger tout le reste de la journée ! »

L'exercice commença, et, comme à son habitude, Jiraiya fonça dans le tas… _'Mon plan est INFAILLIBLE !'_

« L'imbécile… Il n'a rien compris au but de l'exercice ! souffla le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs à son amie

- Oui, comme toujours il se précipite ! répondit Tsunade avec un petit sourire

- C'est chiant… ! »

Quelques heures plus tard… 

« J'ai gagné mon pari ! Dit Tsunade d'une voix triomphante »

Elle s'éloigna en tirant la langue à Jiraiya, accompagnée d'Orochimaru qui eut un soupir légèrement méprisant…

Sarutobi regarda d'un air las son jeune élève attaché au tronc d'arbre.

« Jiraiya… Tu te précipite toujours trop, essaie de privilégier le travail d'équipe… Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Orochimaru, il…

- Orochimaru, Orochimaru, vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! Ca devient lourd ! »

Sarutobi comprit enfin la raison de cette animosité entre les deux garçons : Jiraiya était jaloux des capacités d'Orochimaru…

« Vous savez Sensei… Quand je vais mater, j'utilise des techniques de camouflage parfaites, personne ne m'a jamais remarqué ! »

Sarutobi haussa un sourcil, puis rougit un peu…

« Alors je viendrai avec toi pour vérifier ça la prochaine fois… dit-il en détournant légèrement les yeux

- Sarutobi-sensei… Vous êtes un pervers ! cria le jeune garçon avec un sourire

- Ah oui ! Moi qui comptais te détacher… Tu resteras jusqu'au coucher du soleil, puisque c'est ainsi ! dit-il, l'air faussement fâché

- QUOI ? Maiiiis senseiiii….

- Sauf si quelqu'un de bien attentionné vient te délivrer…

- Peuh, ce n'est certainement mes coéquipiers qui feraient ça pour moi… dit doucement Jiraiya. »

Sarutobi soupira, puis abandonna son disciple à son triste sort…

Orochimaru et Tsunade rentrait chez eux, marchant calmement côte à côte… C'était le moment idéal pour engager une conversation, mais… Tsunade ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à son coéquipier, si froid et distant…

Elle fut vraiment surprise que celui-ci se mette à parler :

« Pfff… Jiraiya est irrécupérable ! Il agit toujours sans réfléchir…

- Oui, tu as raison ! Mais c'est son caractère, on ne peut rien y faire… dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Pourtant en mission… Il est plus réfléchi.

- Heureusement, sinon nous aurions souvent eu des problèmes !

- Tu as raison ! Mais aujourd'hui, comme il n'a pas analysé la situation, il n'a pas compris le but du test… Et il est maintenant attaché comme un idiot à ce tronc d'arbre ! »

Orochimaru eut un léger sourire. Tsunade n'en revenait pas… Elle pensa soudain à quelque chose, et sourit à son tour. Elle allait se décider à poser cette question à Orochimaru quand celui-ci reprit :

« En plus… Lui qui est si gourmand, il n'aura rien à manger ce midi… »

Tsunade avait eu la réponse à sa question sans même avoir à la poser : maintenant c'était sûr, ces deux-là s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne le croyaient !

« Mmm… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le détacher, Orochimaru ? J'ai vu Sarutobi-sensei rentrer chez lui…

- Tsss, bien sûr que non ! Ce sera une bonne punition pour ce bon à rien ! siffla-t-il à la manière d'un serpent… »

Attaché au tronc d'arbre, le soleil le frappant cruellement au visage, Jiraiya se mit à réfléchir…

' Orochimaru est siiii parfait ! Allons… Ca ne sert à rien d'être sarcastique, c'est aussi ce que je pense… Si seulement… Je pouvais lui ressembler…

_Il est toujours calme, même dans les pires moments. Il analyse toujours les situations avant d'agir, et même s'il est un peu froid avec nous, en mission, il nous aide toujours quand nous sommes en difficulté… Je suis sûr… qu'il est vraiment gentil au fond ! Si seulement… je pouvais être son ami…'_

Il soupira… Il admirait depuis toujours Orochimaru, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parfois un peu jaloux…

Il commençait à avoir faim, ce n'était pas bon… Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais soudain, il sentit une main son épaule, et un souffle près de son oreille.

« Alors, Jiraiya ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas senti arriver… Ce serait… pitoyable, pour un ninja ! »

Cette voix… Jiraiya tourna sa tête du mieux qu'il put pour se retrouver face à Orochimaru… Celui-ci souriait, de cette abominable façon qui était la sienne : on ne savait pas si c'était un sourire méprisant et moqueur, ou amical et joueur… En fait, on ne savait pas ce que pensait Orochimaru… _'Un bon ninja doit savoir masquer ses émotions… Il sait le faire parfaitement…Parfaitement…'_

« Orochimaru !

- Ahhh… Ca doit être dur d'être attaché ici… Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé ? Tsss…

- La ferme ! Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je préfère encore que tu partes !

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? demanda le jeune garçon, regardant son ami fixement… Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat étrange… Tu sais Jiraiya, c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir me moquer de toi sans Tsunade ou Sarutobi-sensei pour me réprimander… En plus, tu ne peux pas bouger ! Quoique… Tu n'es jamais capable de faire un mouvement quand je t'insulte de toute façon ! Ku ku ku… ricana-t-il méchamment »

Jiraiya avait baissé la tête… Orochimaru avait raison…

« Tu ne te sens pas un peu inutile des fois, Jiraiya ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, sa bouche près de l'oreille de son ami… Tu te comportes comme un gamin, pas comme un ninja ! Tu pourrais au moins te comporter comme un homme et te défendre, puisque être un ninja semble perdu d'avance pour toi ! »

Les paroles d'Orochimaru le blessait terriblement….

« Allez, viens te battre, minable petit imbécile ! Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi, mais je parie que tu meurs d'envie de me frapper ! Tu n'en as pas marre d'être considéré comme un rebut ? cria Orochimaru comme un dément, son visage tordu en une grimace horrible. »

'Je ne suis qu'un… rebut ?'. Les paroles de Tsunade lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Jiraiya, tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire !. Oui, c'est ça qu'il allait faire ! Il allait faire regretter ses paroles à ce bâtard d'Orochimaru ! Il se débattit, essayant de défaire ses liens, mais la corde qui l'entourait était trop solide et épaisse… 

« Alors Jiraiya ? Tu es si faible que ça ? Une SIMPLE corde t'arrête ? Mwahhaaaha ! Tu me fais rire, Jiraiya-chan… »

Là, ça en fut trop. Dans un accès de colère, Jiraiya pensa à concentrer son chakra au maximum autour de ses bras, et poussa grand cri alors qu'il détruisait complètement la corde…

Orochimaru sourit… Finalement, Jiraiya l'avait fait…

« Voilà. C'était pas si dur que ça tu vois ? Rentre chez toi maintenant… »

Jiraiya fulminait. Ce salaud d'Orochimaru ne comptait pas du tout se battre avec lui, il l'avait juste fait enrager pour qu'il brise la corde !

Il se mit à trembler de colère…

« Quel stratagème… immonde ! cria-t-il à Orochimaru, qui se retourna…

- Tu es libre, c'est le principal… Je voulais que tu te libères tout seul, tu as vu, tu en as été capable ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, pour cette fois je reconnais que c'était pas QUE de la méchanceté… Mais là, je vais te faire payer pour tout ce que tu as déjà dit ! Wahhhhhh ! »

Il s'était élancé sur Orochimaru, le poing levé. L'autre garçon n'eut aucun mal à bloquer son poing, et lui dit d'un air méprisant.

« Tu t'élances encore sans réfléchir comme un boulet stupide !

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Jiraiya était déchaîné. Il commença à enchaîner des signes, espérant pouvoir « envoyer une énorme boule de feu dans la face de cet arrogant d'Orochimaru », mais fut stopper par les mains puissantes de son coéquipier, qui venait de lui attraper les poignets.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Jiraiya-chan ? lui demanda mielleusement celui-ci »

En guise de réponse, il profita de l'inattention d'Orochimaru pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Surpris par la force du coup, Orochimaru vola à plus de trois mètres, et retomba lourdement sur le dos…

Il se releva, dos à Jiraiya…

« Je vois… Tu me forces à te dévoiler… aaaeuuuahhh oueehhh eehhiiihh ! »

Jiraiya se demandait si son coéquipier était devenu fou, mais eut le choc de sa vie lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Orochimaru ne pouvait pas parler correctement. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or s'était retourné, et de sa bouche…

« AhhhhhhhAHAHA ! »

Jiraiya tomba à la renverse, totalement effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? cria-t-il »

Orochimaru lui faisait face, la bouche ouverte, et une langue de plus de 50 centimètres pendaient devant son visage. Il la fit bouger, ce qui causa quelques sueurs froides au pauvre Jiraiya… Orochimaru, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas parler, rentra sa langue en un « slurp » sonore, et s'approcha de son ami, toujours à terre…

« C'est une nouvelle technique que j'ai mise au point… »

Il fit ressortir son immense langue, mais ce coup-ci, Jiraiya trouva la scène plutôt comique, et ne put étouffer un léger rire.

Orochimaru sembla vexé.

« Ehhhiih ehh iiirrr ? siffla-t-il tant bien que mal »

Jiraiya éclata franchement de rire, pleurant presque de rire devant Orochimaru, la perfection même, la langue pendante et produisant des sons bizarres…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? siffla-t-il, sa langue ayant retrouvé une taille normale…

- Ah ah ah ! J'y crois pas ! C'est ça ta nouvelle technique ! T'arrive même pas à t'en servir !

- Tu crois ça, petit ver de terre ? demanda Orochimaru d'une voix sifflante »

Il se pencha sur son ami, qui ne put faire aucun mouvement avant de sentir la langue de son ami entourer fermement son cou…

« Que !… »

'Merdeeee ! C'est tout chaud et gluant' 

Jiraiya essaya de se défaire de la prise mouillée de son coéquipier, mais ne réussit qu'à se couvrir les mains de bave… Dégoûté par le simple de fait de _toucher _la langue de l'autre garçon, il abandonna en poussant un grand « beeeuuurrrk »…

Le sourire de psychopathe d'Orochimaru s'agrandit encore plus et Jiraiya commença à avoir peur, car c'était généralement le sourire qu'il prenait quand il trouvait une bonne idée de torture pour ses ennemis…

« Jiraiya-chan… Ma langue… te fait peur ? souffla-t-il doucement »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés essaya de reprendre contenance en rappelant à l'autre l'épisode de tout à l'heure.

« Tiens, tu arrives à parler normalement, maintenant ? Dommage, c'était drôle de te voir gargouiller comme ça… »

Malheureusement, Orochimaru n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir si facilement.

« Et oui, Jiraiya-chan, je fais partie de ceux qui ont la _capacité_ de maîtriser des techniques très rapidement…

- Hmpf. »

Jiraiya détourna la tête comme à son habitude quand il ne trouvait plus rien à dire à son rival…

La langue se desserra, puis regagna la bouche de son propriétaire en un éclair. Orochimaru avait le même sourire léger sur son visage… Qui savait ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment ?…

Jiraiya crut que sa dernière heure était venue quand le jeune garçon se mit à quatre pattes sur lui, le regardant de ses yeux de serpent… _'Et merde ! Je… Je ne peux plus bouger !'_

Jiraiya était hypnotisé par le regard d'or de son coéquipier et n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur battait de plus en plus vite…

Le corps bien que léger du jeune garçon lui ôtait toute possibilité de mouvement, ses cuisses entourant fermement ses bras et ses fesses appuyant sur son bassin…

Il ne pouvait que fixer la langue d'Orochimaru s'avançant vers son cou, prête à l'étrangler pour de bon cette fois…

Mais celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement, rentrant sa langue, ayant visiblement trouvé une torture plus douloureuse pour son pauvre coéquipier.

Jiraiya s'arrêta de respirer alors que le visage de l'autre se penchait de plus en plus, et ferma les yeux quand il ne resta plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise alors que la langue sortait petit à petit de la bouche d'Orochimaru…

Nerveux, il attendait une morsure ou une strangulation (ou autre chose douloureuse que l'on semblait pouvoir faire avec une telle langue), mais…

« Ahhhhh ! cria-t-il, ouvrant brusquement les yeux »

Orochimaru, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, léchait délicatement son cou, sa langue glissant doucement le long de sa jugulaire…

Jiraiya tremblait de tout son corps… Pourquoi son coéquipier faisait-il ça alors qu'il l'avait à sa merci ?… Le doux contact de sa langue contre sa peau lui plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait cru, et c'était entre autres ce qui l'effrayait… C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à ce genre de sensation…

Orochimaru se releva enfin, et lança un regard noir à Jiraiya.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids… Tu le sais j'espère ?… demanda-t-il d'une voix cruelle…

-…

- Tu ne réponds pas… Tsss, c'est bien, tu n'es pas stupide au point de te soumettre. Partons. »

Sur ce, il tendit sa main à son coéquipier qui l'attrapa sans hésiter pour se relever…

Sur le chemin, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Jiraiya tenta une nouvelle fois de discuter avec Orochimaru… Peut-être allaient-ils finalement devenir amis…

« Orochimaru… On est amis, alors ? tenta-t-il timidement

-… Ne t'avance pas trop… coéquipier ! répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire… »

Jiraiya lui sourit en retour, sachant qu'il avait déjà gagné…

-----------------------------

**Fin du chapitre 2…**

**Alors, ça commence à devenir intéressant, ne ? N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, sinon j'aurai honte de poster la suite… lol **

**(A zai : toi, tu devras en laisser au moins 2 par chapitres quand tu seras rentrée XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Souvenirs cachés : chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à moi… (C'est dur de trouver un disclaimer différent à chaque chapitre, pour ne pas se répéter… lol)**

**Note de l'auteur :  Merci pour les reviews ! n'accepte plus les RARs dans les fics, alors pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, j'utiliserai le système de réponse installé, et les autres… qu'ils sachent que je les remercie beaucoup, même si je ne leur répond pas personnellement ! (lol… je parle comme si j'avais beaucoup de reviews alors que j'en ai que deux…. TT)**

----------------

Depuis ce jour, Orochimaru et Jiraiya s'entendaient beaucoup mieux : leur complémentarité aussi bien en mission que pendant les exercices étonna Sarutobi et Tsunade, mais ils ne se parlaient pas souvent pour autant, comme s'ils agissaient selon une même volonté…

Evidemment, les petites disputes subsistaient, la froideur d'Orochimaru reprenant toujours le dessus quand Jiraiya devenait trop curieux.

'Comment veut-il que je ne m'intéresse pas à sa vie ?…J'ai envie de mieux le connaître, c'est normal, après tout, je le considère comme un ami…'

Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement collant, il avait juste envie d'occuper une petite place dans la vie de son nouvel ami… Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de le comprendre, de tout savoir de lui : ses goûts, ses hobbies (s'il en avait), sa famille…

Malheureusement, le jeune shinobi n'était pas très causant, et Jiraiya avait déjà tenté une centaine de plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres, mais en vain…

Un jour, assis sur un bac, au parc de Konoha, il réfléchissait à un nouveau moyen de soutirer des informations personnelles à son rival, quand il fut interrompu par le rire joyeux de deux jeunes filles, installées sur le banc en face du sien.

« Nooon ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit ça ! Il a répondu ? Il a répondu ?

- Non… Mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais à tout prix en savoir plus sur lui… »

'_Bah, tiens… Je ferais mieux d'écouter, _se dit Jiraiya_, ça pourrait m'aider…'_

« C'est normal, Yuki… Il te plaît ! »

Jiraiya manqua un battement de cœur, et la simple réalisation de ce qui le rendait mal l'embarrassa encore plus… Oui, il était gêné, et il avait honte, mais de quoi ? Pour quoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, il était juste en train d'écouter deux gamines parler de leurs déboires amoureux… et il se rendait compte qu'il faisait exactement la même chose qu'elles…

Il continua d'écouter, sans doute par curiosité morbide, mais il n'arriva pas à effacer le rose sur ses joues, ou à calmer ses battements de cœurs trop rapides pour être innocents…

Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter vu la suite de la conversation entre les filles, mais malgré tout ce qu'il se répétait… il se sentait mal…

« Tsuki… Je veux tant le connaître ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour, c'est plus comme si… je voulais qu'il soit mon meilleur ami !

- Je te comprends, mais… …. … … … …ET MOI ! »

Les deux filles s'étaient levées, et partaient en direction d'un stand de glaces en rigolant, et Jiraiya fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir entendu la suite… Troublé, il se mit en route vers sa maison, espérant pouvoir y réfléchir en paix, mais c'était sans compter les missions, et son équipes…

Car Sarutobi vint lui parler, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle (qu'il partageait en temps normal), pour lui annoncer le début d'une nouvelle mission de rang B (maintenant âgés de 14 ans, ils pouvaient accéder à ce genre de mission), aux abords du village…

« Alors, le point de rendez-vous est ici, dit-il, pointant une petite carte, et tu devras y être vers… tout de suite ! Ah ah ah ah !

- … »

Sans doute le visage apathique et le manque de réaction de son élève inquiétèrent légèrement Sarutobi, car il se pencha doucement sur lui, et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jiraiya ? Ca ne va pas ?

-… Ne prenez pas cette voix, et n'agissez pas comme ça juste pour me mettre en confiance, ça ne marche pas ! Je sais très bien que vous n'y comprendriez rien, sans vouloir vous vexer…

-Et bien… Si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ça serait dur de comprendre… Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je suppose que nous pouvons aller en mission… dit le sensei d'une voix mielleuse, guettant la réaction de son élève… »

Un enfant borné et très attaché à son honneur comme Orochimaru aurait joué le jeu, et serait parti en mission quel qu'ait été son problème, mais Jiraiya était un peu plus émotif, et se laisserait certainement avoir…

« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis fatigué, Sarutobi-sensei…

- Ah ! Tu vois que quelque chose cloche ! Enfin, ça, nous le savions… Mais je suppose que tu sais que tu dois me donner une raison valable pour ne pas venir en mission… continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-… Je viendrai, si vous tenez tant que ça à me faire souffrir… dit Jiraiya d'une petite voix… »

Il savait se montrer très persuasif et émouvant quand il le voulait, c'était une de ses armes, et Sarutobi le savait… Il allait encore se laisser prendre, mais qu'importe ? N'était-il pas plus important de prendre soin de ses élèves ?

« Jiraiya… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux… Tu peux aller te reposer chez toi, si tu veux, mais vu ton état… j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles…

- Inutile.

-On peut toujours essayer… Et je te promets que personne ne sera au courant, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous pourriez en savoir, de mes problèmes ! Si même moi je ne comprends pas !

-Si on comprenait tout, parler aux autres ne servirait plus à rien… Tu as l'air… perdu. Et c'est sans doute ça qui te rend triste, mais en vérité… Ce n'est pas si grave, ne ? »

Le jeune shinobi lança un regard étonné à son professeur, qui lui sourit doucement.

« Alors ? Tu veux qu'on en discute autour d'une bonne glace ? »

Jiraiya accepta finalement. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème… Et finalement, il fut plutôt heureux d'avoir un professeur intelligent et clairvoyant, qui répondait à ses questions sans qu'il ait besoin de les poser… !

« Mmmm…Parfum coco-chocolat ? C'est aussi le parfum préféré d'Orochimaru… Je n'ai mangé une glace qu'une seule fois avec lui, mais il m'a dit ce jour-là quel était son parfum préféré… C'est sans doute la seule chose que je sais, aussi…

- Ah… »

Ce « Ah » désintéressé, ne parut pas si désintéressé que ça aux oreilles du professeur, qui crut bon d'en rajouter une couche pour tester son élève.

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup, hein ?

- Oui.

-Toi qui est son coéquipier, vous devez parler, des fois ?

- Non.

- Non ? Mais… Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-… Un peu…

- Ah, je vois… Je vois… dit-il d'un air faussement pensif qui inquiéta Jiraiya

- Vous voyez quoi !

- Que tu réagis au quart de tour… Une bon ninja doit toujours masquer ses émotions, ne l'oublie jamais…

- ! »

Boudant, Jiraiya se mit à lécher sa glace bruyamment, quand soudain, il sentit une main agile lui voler son cornet…

« EHHHH ! cria-t-il, un peu trop tard

- J'y crois pas… Il ne m'a même pas entendu arriver, Sarutobi-sluurp-sensei… glissa la voix sifflante d'Orochimaru entre deux léchages de glace…

- Il était très… absorbé par notre conversation… dit le professeur

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Enfin, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi la mission avait été annulée…

- Elle n'a pas été annulée ! Sarutobi-sensei voulait juste M'offrir une glace avant de partir ! dit soudain Jiraiya »

Orochimaru haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage…

« Ah ? Quel sérieux…Mais bon, vu que c'est moi qui en profite maintenant, ça me va ! Dit-il en avalant la glace et le cornet d'une seule (très grande) bouchée.. AHHHH ! C'est mon parfum préféré en plus ! Merci… Sarutobi-sensei ! eheh… »

Jiraiya enrageait, mais se reprit sous le coup de coude de son maître, quand il réalisa que c'était une bonne occasion pour engager la conversation avec son… « rival »…

« Ah bon ?…Qui aurait cru que tu avais si bon goût… dit-il d'une voix taquine

-… Quand il s'agit de choses…à lécher, j'ai très bon goût… »

Jiraiya rougit malgré lui, avant même d'avoir seulement imaginé quelles choses Orochimaru aurait pu léché…Rien que cette phrase, sorti de la bouche de son coéquipier, avec sa voix si… unique, lui donna des frissons…

« Nous n'en doutons pas une seule seconde Orochimaru… dit doucement Sarutobi pour calmer le jeu. La mission a vraiment été annulée, elle est reportée à… après-demain. Profitez en pour vous reposer ! »

Sur ce, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les deux garçons seules, dont un qui avait pris une légère teinte rouge…

« Euh… Orochimaru… Ca va ? T'es tout rouge…

- Tsss, bien sûr, abruti… hips

- Sûr ?… Tu deviens bleu…

-…

-Oro…chi ! »

Orochimaru venait de le tirer hors du magasin, et lui faisait signe de frapper sur son dos… Jiraiya, paniqué, essaya de l'aider du mieux qu'il put, si bien que le cornet, et la boule miraculeusement bien conversée à l'état de… boule… sortirent de la bouche d'Orochimaru, qui put enfin respirer correctement.

« Arrrghhh ! J'arrivais plus à respirer !

- Voilà ce que c'est de jouer les imbéciles…

- … Avoue que tu n'aurais pas pu en faire autant…

- Si c'est pour m'étouffer après, peut-être que j'aurais pu, si… »

Chacun regarda le cornet baignant dans la bave qui traînait sur le sol, et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Je n'ai plus très envie de réitérer mon exploit… commenta Orochimaru

- Je n'ai pas très envie de battre ton recors aujourd'hui… dit Jiraiya »

Ils se mirent en route vers la maison de Jiraiya, toujours souriant… Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris avait été revigoré par cette épisode, heureux d'avoir pu rire avec son ami…

Il tenta de lui parler…

« Dis…Où habites-tu ? demanda-t-il timidement

- Juste là. Dit Orochimaru qui s'était arrêté devant une petite maison en bois.

- Ah. Euh. Ok… Et… ta famille…

-Je vis tout seul. Je rentre, à après-demain, ne sois pas en retard… »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux, triste que la conversation s'arrête si brusquement… Il s'apprêtait déjà à se résigner et à dire au revoir à Orochimaru, mais il eut soudain une étincelle de courage, et repris la parole.

« Attends !

- … Quoi… ?

- Tu… tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? »

Le shinobi aux cheveux noirs sembla gêné, et soupira…

« Pour quoi faire ? dit-il d'une voix tranchante

- Pour discuter… »

Contre toute attente, son coéquipier lui lança un sourire reptilien peu engageant pour qui ne le connaissait, mais Jiraiya y voyait toutes sortes d'expressions, et pleins de promesses…_ 'Je m'avance peut-être un peu…'_

Orochimaru prit un air pensif exagéré, et dit d'une voix lente…

« Voyons… Est-ce que j'y vais ou pas ?… Réfléchissons… »

Même s'il se disait de ne pas s'avancer, il semblait à Jiraiya qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Jiraiya-chan ? demanda son coéquipier

- Ton talent d'acteur… Médiocre.

- Tu ne fais pas mieux… »

Cette phrase déstabilisa Jiraiya, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait, ou laissé paraître…

« On y va, ou tu préfères que je te laisse cogiter ? demanda Orochimaru avec amusement »

Un peu soulagé, Jiraiya mena son compagnon à sa maison, située à quelques pas…

Après avoir brièvement salué ses parents, Jiraiya monta dans sa chambre, suivi de son coéquipier qui examina la pièce avec le plus grand intérêt, un petit sourire aux lèvres…

« Tu es plutôt confortablement installé…fit-il remarquer

- Tu trouves ?…dit Jiraiya, un peu gêné… Ben, euh… Assieds-toi…reprit-il en désignant son lit. »

Orochimaru prit place sur le lit, et fit signe à l'autre garçon de s'asseoir à ses côtés…

« Alors Jiraiya-chan… Tu voulais discuter, il me semble… et bien vas-y. »

Déstabilisé par le ton de son ami, Jiraiya se tortilla un peu. Entendant le sifflement moqueur d'Orochimaru, il se reprit, puis demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, dans la vie, Orochimaru ?

-… Les serpents…Le silence, et le pouvoir aussi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça. Répondit innocemment Jiraiya.

- Et toi ?

- La nature…manger et dormir…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! »

Jiraiya ne répondit rien. Il avait tant voulu discuté avec Orochimaru, il avait tant attendu ce moment… et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Le silence devenait pesant, et le jeune shinobi aux cheveux noirs ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer. Il se mit à tapoter distraitement sur le matelas de son ami, le regard perdu dans le vide, agacé…

Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur sa main fine, frappant le rythme sur ses draps, les longs doigts frappant à répétition en un geste à la fois agaçant et apaisant.

Apaisant parce que la grâce et le charisme d'Orochimaru transparaissait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et agaçant…tout simplement parce que Jiraiya était hypnotisé par le mouvement de sa main…

'Je comprends pourquoi il est si doué… Rien que de voir sa main bouger (1)…Ces mouvements sont souples, c'est pour cela qu'il lui est si facile d'exécuter les signes rapidement…Ses mains sont belles, en plus…'

Soudain, le bruit cessa, la main s'immobilisa, mais Jiraiya ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.

« Quel boulet. Siffla Orochimaru »

La voix sifflante de son coéquipier le fit revenir à la réalité, et, honteux, il rougit de son inattention…

Il leva sa main, et la mit sous les yeux de Jiraiya, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et oui, Jiraiya-chan, c'est une main… Je te l'aurais bien prêtée pour que tu puisses continuer à l'admirer, mais… j'en ai trop besoin, et il me semble que tu as la même chez toi… »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux, puis étouffa un cri quand il sentit deux bras se glisser autour de ses épaules, et une tête se poser sur son dos…

« Je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Je vais partir, maintenant… dit doucement Orochimaru, sa voix vibrant doucement contre les omoplates de Jiraiya, le faisant frissonner sans qu'il sache pourquoi…

- … Déjà ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix, complètement paralysé et apeuré . »

Orochimaru rigola, se qui envoya un grand frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de son coéquipier.

« Oui. Aurevoir, Jiraiya-chan. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'en alla.

--------------------

Orochi, doué avec ses mains ? tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Jiraiya-chan ! XD

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, si vous avez lu, pour me dire si vous avez aimé, détesté, ou pour me donner des conseils !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Souvenirs cachés : chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ça n'a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre !**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le 4eme chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Les personnages ont un peu grandi pour… les besoins de l'histoire XD **

-------------------------------------

Une année passa, et tout ce déroulait très bien... Sarutobi commençait même à trouver que cela se passait _trop_ bien…

Après la mission du jour il s'approcha de Jiraiya.

Le jeune garçon avait été parfait pendant la mission, ne commettant aucune de ses erreurs habituelles, se comportant comme un véritable professionnel… Mais surtout, il était d'une bonne humeur incroyable, souriant à tout-va, et surtout, souriant à son coéquipier, qui, bizarrement, lui répondait avec le même sourire jovial… Orochimaru souriant de cette façon, et surtout à Jiraiya, ce n'était pas normal… Sarutobi décida donc d'interroger son jeune élève, espérant dénicher quelque ragot croustillant… Après tout, ce _genre _d'histoire était courant à Konoha… Honteux d'avoir pensé à une chose pareille, mais en même temps amusé, il aborda Jiraiya, un léger sourire sur le visage…

« Jiraiya, j'aimerais te parler un moment…

- Ah ? Bien sûr, Sarutobi-sensei… répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te féliciter pour ton travail d'aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment très bien…

- Merci Sarutobi-sensei !

- Et puis… J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais mieux avec Orochimaru…

- Oui ! Waouhhh… Il est super sympa ! Mais j'en sais toujours aussi peu sur lui…

- Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que tu t'étais conduit d'une manière exemplaire aujourd'hui pour lui faire plaisir, pour son anniversaire…

- Son… son anniversaire ! C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? cria Jiraiya

-… Oui, je croyais que tu le savais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, Jiraiya s'était déjà élancé sur la route comme une fusée…

'_C'est mignon de le voir réagir comme ça…'_ se dit Sarutobi…

Jiraiya courait comme un fou jusqu'au magasin de jouet de Konoha, des questions plein la tête, se demandant même ce qu'il allait faire dans cet endroit, et quel cadeau il pourrait bien offrir au silencieux Orochimaru, qui ne semblait aimer rien d'autre que le calme, le pouvoir et… _'les serpents… voilà qui ne m'avance pas… Je ne vais quand même pas lui offrir un serpent… Il doit déjà en avoir un, en plus… Et meeerrrdee !'_

Enfin arrivé, il parcourut les rayons frénétiquement, ne regardant presque pas devant lui, quand soudain, il bouscula violemment un petit garçon, et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse…

« AIIIEEEUUUHHH ! cria le petit garçon »

Jiraiya se remit difficilement sur pieds, puis aida le jeune garçon à se relever…

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention…

- Sniif… Ca va… Sniiif… C'est pas grave… Où est passée ma peluche ? »

Jiraiya promena son regard sur le sol, à la recherche du jouet perdu, mais le petit garçon le trouva avant lui, courut le chercher, et revint le voir pour lui montrer fièrement son trésor :

« Je l'ai ! Regarde comme il est mignon, mon petit serpent en peluche ! »

'_Mais oui !' _Il avait eu la révélation du siècle, et le petit garçon ne comprit pas tout quand il s'élança dans les rayons comme un possédé, à la recherche d'une peluche serpent…

Orochimaru n'en croirait pas ses yeux, il en était persuadé… Du pouvoir, sur lui, il en avait déjà, force lui était de le reconnaître ; du silence, il allait lui en donner pour son anniversaire, se contentant juste d'écouter s'il daignait parler, et de lui répondre calmement ; un serpent, comme par magie, voilà qu'il en trouvait un devant lui : noir avec des bandes mauves, des petits yeux pleins d'amour, ne demandant qu'à être câliner… Il avait du mal à imaginer Orochimaru câliner quoique ce soit, mais il espérait que ça lui ferait quand même plaisir : recevoir les trois choses qu'il aimait le plus pour son anniversaire, de quoi rendre ce jour magnifique pour lui… Mais… au moins pouvait-il lui offrir continuellement deux de ces trois choses, ce qui signifierait que son coéquipier serait obligé de l'apprécier !

Il paya rapidement la peluche, puis s'élança dans les rues vers la maison de son ami. La maisonnette en bois était déjà en vue quand il fut interpellé par Tsunade, perchée sur un arbre…

« Eh ! Où cours-tu comme ça, Jiraiya ? Et ce cadeau ? C'est pour qui ? demanda la jeune fille, soudainement intéressée… »

Jiraiya s'arrêta à contrecœur, espérant qu'il ne prendrait pas à Orochimaru l'envie d'aller se balader pendant qu'il satisfaisait la curiosité exaspérante de son amie.

« C'est pour Orochimaru… J'allais chez lui.

Pour OROCHIMARU !

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? C'est son anniversaire, je lui offre un cadeau… C'est…normal, non ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- C'est son anniversaire… ?…Je ne savais pas…Dis donc, il semblerait que vous soyez devenus de bons amis, finalement…

- Ah ? Tu trouves ?…

- Oui, oui ! assura-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Allez, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Quant à moi…Je pense que j'attendrai la réunion de ce soir pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! »

Il fallut à Jiraiya une bonne dizaine de secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à la remercier et courir vers la maison de son ami.

«… Réunion ?

- Tu es parti tellement vite tout à l'heure que tu n'as pas entendu Sarutobi-sensei annoncer la réunion de ce soir… C'est à 18h, au terrain d'entraînement !

- Ah, merci ! A ce soir ! »

Sur ce, il fila vers le portail en bois qu'il enjamba facilement, traversa le jardin en deux pas (et des petits, encore), puis se retrouva devant la porte d'Orochimaru…

Il frappa trois petits coups timides, et le soupir qu'il reçut en réponse lui fit penser que son coéquipier n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite, voire qu'il n'_aimait pas_ recevoir de visites…

Malgré sa répugnance pour les visites, celui-ci vint quand même lui ouvrir, puis laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand il découvrit qui était derrière la porte.

« Jiraiya !…Que fais-tu ici ? »

S'il avait prononcé son nom d'un air étonné, Orochimaru s'était vite repris, et la suite de son discours retrouva le timbre froid limite dédaigneux dont il usait d'habitude.

Comme toujours, l'attitude de son ami déstabilisa Jiraiya, qui ne réussit qu'à répondre quelques bafouillis stupides.

« Bah, euh… »

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux agir que tenter de parler, il tendit la boîte qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardée derrière son dos, et, la plaçant sous le nez de son ami, dit joyeusement.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE OROCHIMARU ! »

L'air qu'il vit sur le visage de son coéquipier le fit jubiler : il avait réussi à casser le masque impassible du jeune garçon, le forçant à dévoiler plus de ses pensées que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer en temps normal.

Il garda sur son visage un sourire candide, malgré sa joie, et attendit qu'Orochimaru se décide à bouger.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Gardant son air ébahi, celui prononça d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout (parce que trop gentille) :

« Pour mon anniversaire ? Un cadeau… Pour moi ? »

Sa gêne fit rire Jiraiya, qui lui fourra le cadeau dans les bras.

« Ben oui, pour toi ! Allez, ouvre-le ! »

Orochimaru sourit enfin : Jiraiya semblait encore plus pressé que lui de découvrir ce que contenait la petite boîte parme…

Il défit délicatement le nœud qui l'entourait, puis souleva le couvercle et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit pousser un cri d'adoration.

« Waouuh ! Qu'il est mignon ! »

Puis, conscient de son attitude, toussota et remercia poliment Jiraiya.

« …Merci, Jiraiya-chan…Entre. »

La maison d'Orochimaru était carrée, et petite. Les pièces étaient disposées autour d'une pièce principale, et le tour formait un carré parfait… Tout était parfaitement à sa place, chaque étagère se trouvait dans un angle prévu à cet effet… Les mobilier était sobre, pas de bibelots inutiles.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups d'œil à Jiraiya pour remarquer que la maison d'Orochimaru était tout simplement trop bien rangée, parfaitement ordonnée, concordant à merveille avec la perfection de son propriétaire.

Celui-ci le conduit dans sa chambre, qui était un vrai modèle de propreté comparée à celle de son ami. Il invita Jiraiya à s'asseoir, ce que le jeune garçon fit sans attendre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Le maître de maison s'installa à côté de lui, et Jiraiya se surprit à espérer qu'il reçoive un câlin aussi doux que celui que son ami lui avait accordé chez lui…

'C'est de pire en pire…pensa-t-il.' Il se força à reprendre une expression moins sombre, mais c'était trop tard, l'œil vif d'Orochimaru avait saisi la tristesse de son visage, qui n'avait pourtant duré qu'une ou deux secondes… 

« Ca va, Jira ? Tu avais l'air triste tout d'un coup… »

Perdu pour perdu, Jiraiya décida d'essayer d'expliquer le problème à son ami, qui pourtant n'avait pas beaucoup fait preuve de compassion jusqu'à maintenant…

« Rien… Je me disais juste que ce serait bien qu'on se voit plus souvent, comme ça… On est bien, non ? tenta-il innocemment.

-…Mouai. Fut la seule réponse d'Orochimaru, qui ne le lâche pourtant pas du regard. »

Jiraiya, vaincu une fois de plus par les yeux de serpents de son ami, baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rougies…

« Je pense que tu devrais rentrer, maintenant. »

La voix froide d'Orochimaru coupa cours à ses pensées, et, totalement démoralisé, Jiraiya se leva, près à quitter la pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses yeux le brûlaient. Il avait envie de pleurer, tout à coup. De se jeter dans les bras de l'autre garçon, de l'étreindre, et de pleurer, espérant qu'il comprendrait… Il voulait à travers une simple étreinte lui faire passer un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, et qui le rongeait chaque jour, sans qu'il sache pourquoi… Il avait…

« Au revoir, Jira. »

Encore une fois, la fois d'Orochimaru le ramena tristement sur terre.

« Très bien… Au revoir, Oro… »

Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, quand cette fois, la voix de son ami le retint.

« Attend. »

Il s'était levé, et se rapprocha de Jiraiya.

« J'aimerais te remercier encore une fois pour ton cadeau. Sais-tu que tu es le seul à m'en avoir donné ?… Merci, Jira-chan… »

Le souffle coupé par cette déclaration, Jiraiya ne put même pas crier de surprise quand il sentit deux bras doux entourer tendrement son torse, et le ventre d'Orochimaru, encore une fois, si moelleux contre son dos… Une brusque vague de chaleur se diffusa dans son corps alors que la voix sensuellement sifflante(1) reprenait :

«…et cesse d'avoir l'air si faible face à moi, Jiraiya. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Sur ce, il le libéra, et Jiraiya s'enfuit presque en courant tellement il était gêné.

D'accord, il avait espéré que ça arrive… Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé réagir de cette façon… Honteux, il rentra chez lui, tout en repensant aux dernières paroles de son ami.

Je ne vais pas te manger.

'Dommage.'

_--------------------------------------------_

(1) copyright Jiraiya… XD

**J'aime bien ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer, me donner des conseils, ou tout ce que vous voudrez ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Souvenirs cachés…**

**Auteur : Arlein de Lioncourt**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à ce bon Masashi Kishimoto, à part (malheureusement) l'idée de mettre Jiraiya et Orochimaru ensemble !**

**Dédicace : A Zairoon, qui aura beaucoup de chapitres à rattraper, à Simon Silverson (Enfin, aux 2 parties !lol) et à tous ceux qui me lisent et aiment cette fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

---------------

Après cet épisode, la vie de Jiraiya fut de plus en plus mouvementée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour Orochimaru, pourtant, il lui semblait évident que, quoique ce fût, c'était passé à un niveau supérieur depuis la dernière fois…

Sa réflexion quant à la dernière phrase de son ami lui avait causé quelques nuits blanches, son esprit dérivant inévitablement sur ce qu'Orochimaru pourrait faire de son incroyable langue…

Je ne vais pas te manger

Ses longues séances de réflexion l'empêchaient de dormir, et quand il y arriva enfin, il remarqua avec horreur que même son sommeil ne l'épargnait pas…

_« Je ne vais pas te manger, Jira-chan… souffla Orochimaru près de son oreille. »_

_Pris d'un élan de courage, le jeune garçon osa lui répondre :_

_« Dommage. »_

_Orochimaru se mit à rire…_

_« Fufufu… ! Vraiment ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Jiraiya, tu pourrais le regretter…_

_- Je ne pense pas, non…dit-il enfin alors qu'il sentait la bouche d'Orochimaru descendre le long de son visage, puis de son cou… son torse, son ventre…_

_« Oro… » _

_Jiraiya haletait difficilement sous la douce torture que le faisait subir son ami…Il caressa doucement les cheveux soyeux d'Orochimaru, alors que celui-ci entreprenait de lui retirer son pantalon…Puis…_

« AHHH ! »

C'était presque autant un cri d'horreur que de délivrance, et Jiraiya se réveilla en sursaut.

'_Comment… ? Que… ? POURQUOI MOI ? Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé d'une chose pareille ? Je suis cinglé ! …'_

Bizarrement, il se rendormit plus léger, et le reste de sa nuit se passa sans encombres…

Par contre, les journées qui la suivirent le furent beaucoup moins… Il n'osait pas regarder Orochimaru, honteux, et quand leurs regards se croisaient malencontreusement, il détournait le sien, et rougissaient inévitablement.

Il avait maintenant 15 ans, il était normal qu'il pense à ce genre de choses… Mais avec un garçon… Avec _Orochimaru._ Cela lui semblait bien moins normal…

Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait, et encore plus maintenant. Avant, il pouvait se dire que cette admiration et cette affection qu'il avait pour son ami n'étaient que de l'amitié… Mais rajoutez à cela de l'attirance… physique. Jiraiya savait bien que le mélange des deux rappelait immanquablement un sentiment nommé « amour », mais il refusait de se l'avouer.

Il avait toujours été un grand amateur de filles, ses nombreuses escapades perverses dans leurs vestiaires lui en étaient témoins ! Alors pourquoi ?…

Il regarda attentivement Orochimaru, et il lui fallut reconnaître que le visage fin et les longs cheveux de celui-ci étaient très féminins, mais pourtant… Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'imaginait Orochimaru en fille . Ce n'était pas du tout comme si dans ses rêves, Orochimaru était une fille…

Non, il le rêvait… incontestablement masculin (ce qu'il était), et cela lui convenait très bien (vu ses réactions).

Alors, pourquoi ?… En plein doute quant à ses préférences, il décida d'aller voir Tsunade…

Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'espionner les douches des filles, et qu'elle lui avait donné la plus grosse raclée de sa vie, ils était devenus très proches… Jiraiya avait pensé un jour qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, mais, non… Tsunade était sa meilleure amie, et ça n'irait pas plus loin… Il l'avait compris grâce aux longues conversations qu'ils avaient eues…

Tsunade était devenue sa confidente, et quand il lui avait parlé de ses problèmes avec Orochimaru, elle avait simplement rigolé, disant qu'elle avait déjà tout remarqué. Il s'était abstenu de demander ce que signifiait le 'tout', mais il comptait bien le faire aujourd'hui, bien que la conversation remonte à plusieurs années…

Il trouva la jeune fille près du lac de Konoha, perdue dans ses pensées…

« Tsunade ?

- Mmm ? Oh, c'est toi, Jira ! dit-elle en se retournant. Je m'entraînait à réguler mon chakra. Tu veux faire quelques exercices avec moi ? proposa-t-elle, pleine d'entrain comme à son habitude.

- Euh, non… Désolé, pas aujourd'hui… En fait, j'aimerais plutôt discuter un peu avec toi, si c'est possible…

- Bien sûr ! Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Des problèmes de cœur ? Cette jolie jeune fille de l'onsen que tu mates impunément ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou alors c'est autre chose… ? »

Consciente qu'elle l'assommait de questions, Tsunade s'arrêta et le laissa parler…

« Désolé… Je me suis laissée emportée ! s'excusa-t-elle

- Pas grave. En fait, c'est un peu tout à la fois.

- Je ne te suis pas… »

Il soupira, et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, qui posa sa main sur son dos, pour l'encourager à continuer…

« J'ai peur d'aimer les hommes. Lâcha-t-il finalement »

Si Tsunade fut surprise, en tout cas, elle ne le montra pas : elle avait saisi au ton de son ami que c'était un problème vraiment grave pour lui… (et oui, même Tsunade fait preuve de tact, parfois…)

« Ah. Et… Pourquoi cela te fait peur ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte.

-… Je sais. Mais c'est que je ne sais pas… J'aime les filles, tu le sais bien… et pourtant…

-… »

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et prenant son souffle, et laissa son tact de côté cette fois-ci.

« C'est Orochimaru, hein… ? »

Jiraiya baissa la tête, et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

« Jiraiya…Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à aimer les hommes…

- On voit bien que ça ne t'arrive pas… C'est tellement inconfortable comme situation… De savoir que ça ne mènera à rien, et d'avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre…

- Je comprend… Ecoute, ça arrive de se poser des questions…Et puis, tu pourrais aussi être bi, ça m'étonnerait que tu renonces aux filles comme ça ! rigola-t-il

-Moi aussi… Mais… aucun autre garçon ne me fait de l'effet.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore sûr. Et que tu es amoureux d'Orochimaru. »

Jiraiya faillit s'étrangler avec le peu qui habitait encore ses poumons.

« Je suis quoi ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu

- Tu es amoureux. Tu essaies de te le cacher, mais ça ne marche pas… »

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Jiraiya.

« Ca fait… J'essaie.. Depuis longtemps, j'essaie de nommer ce sentiment. Je n'ose pas le faire… Et toi, si facilement…

- Ca n'a rien de triste, Jira, c'est un sentiment heureux ! Tu te le cachais, et c'est ça qui est mal ! Libère le, ce sentiment, laisse le se faire entendre !

-… Concrètement, ça revient à faire quoi ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle. Essaie de lui faire comprendre. Avec finesse. Tu connais Oro, il déteste tout ce qui manque de tact et de réflexion…

-Moui… Et si je me trompais ? Si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment ? Si c'était juste une passe ? »

Cette indécision et cette manie d'essayer de fuir la réalité énerva Tsunade, et son côté impulsif reprit le dessus.

« Voilà une solution radicale pour savoir si tu aimes les garçons…

- ?

- Va faire un tour dans l'onsen des garçons… Tu verras bien si cela te fait de l'effet…souffla-t-elle d'une voix perverse

- … Mais… C'est pas très fin, comme plan, ça…

- Bah oui, mais que veux-tu ! C'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Ca réglera au moins la moitié de ton problème. Si ça ne te fait rien, tu pourras considérer que tu éprouves seulement de l'amitié pour Orochimaru, car lui aussi, c'est homme… Et pas question de dire : je n'aime pas les hommes, mais seulement Orochimaru ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

- Si tu le dis. »

Peu convaincu par l'explication de son amie, Jiraiya décida néanmoins de faire un tour aux onsens…

---------------------

Entouré d'une dizaine de jeunes garçons nus, Jiraiya ne sentait pas différent des autres fois où il était allé aux onsens.

Il se força à reluquer quelques garçons, qui ne lui firent aucun effet : il était fait pareil, et jamais se regarder dans un miroir ne l'avait excité…

'_Tsunade a tort. Alors pourquoi ? Comment… ?'_

Il ferma les yeux un moment, et jamais il n'aurait pu penser que _ça_ allait se passer…

Parce que, premièrement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Orochimaru fréquente les onsens publics. Et deuxièmement s'il le faisait, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Orochimaru vienne lui parler.

Eventuellement, comme troisième point, il pourrait ajouter qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Orochimaru se montre nu devant les autres garçons de l'onsen… Mais non, ça, il préféra _vraiment_ ne pas y penser…

Reprenons là où nous en étions…

Jiraiya avait les yeux fermés depuis quelques minutes, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau quand…

« Salut, Jiraiya-chan… Elle est bonne, non ?

- AH ! »

Jiraiya faillit se noyer sous l'effet de la surprise. Quand il eut recraché le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé, il se retourna pour trouver en face de lui le visage souriant d'Orochimaru…

« Fufu… Je t'ai fait peur, à ce que je vois… siffla celui-ci sur un ton moqueur

-Seulement surpris ! cria Jiraiya

- Mais oui… Alors, l'eau n'est pas trop chaude pour toi ? Je te croyais plutôt douillet… »

L'eau n'avait pas été trop chaude… jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Orochimaru. Elle s'était bizarrement réchauffée d'une bonne dizaine de degré, et ça montait toujours, alors que le jeune garçon s'étendait maintenant de tout son long contre le rebord du bain… (1)

« Pour moi, c'est la température idéale… reprit Orochimaru de sa voix hypnotique. »

Il ferma les yeux, et Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de le contempler…

Sa peau laiteuse paraissait si douce qu'il dut se retenir de ne pas la toucher, et les vapeurs de l'onsen lui montait à la tête alors qu'il suivait du regard une goutte descendant le long de son torse… Le rouge monta aux joues de Jiraiya, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore. L'image, plus bas, était quelque peu troublée par les remous de l'eau du bain, mais cela n'empêcha pas Jiraiya d'apercevoir le ventre plat d'Orochimaru, et une fine ligne de poils noirs qui descendait, toujours plus bas, sans s'arrêter.

Le regard de Jiraiya allait au ralenti, mais son cœur, par contre, battait la chamade… Il retenait autant qu'il pouvait sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante, et espéra que personne ne remarque son excitation…

Ses yeux atteignirent enfin le sexe d'Orochimaru, et là, il ne tint plus. Il étouffa tant bien que mal un cri où surprise et plaisir se mêlaient, et se détourna, honteux d'avoir regardé son ami de cette façon, et d'être dans un tel état…

Il se mit sur le ventre, espérant ainsi cacher son érection, car Orochimaru avait ouvert les yeux, entendant son exclamation…

« Tu as dis quelque chose, Jira ? demanda-t-il

- Non…non, pas du tout… répondit l'autre de la voix la plus neutre que son état lui permettait.

- Ah. »

Jiraiya essaya de regarder autre chose que la main d'Orochimaru qui flottait près de lui, et tourna son regard vers les autres garçons. Il fixa le plus moche d'entre eux, se disant que cela allait le calmer, mais partout où ses yeux allaient, ils ne rencontraient que l'image d'Orochimaru, imprimée dans son esprit à l'encre indélébile…

'_Merde !_' pensa-t-il alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus excité.

Il était trop de prendre congé de son ami… C'était le plus sage…

« Je … Je dois y aller. Réussit-il à dire en essayant de ne pas trop faire trembler sa voix

- Déjà ? Tu es sûr d'être assez propre ? ricana Orochimaru

- Parfaitement ! Plus propre, tu meurs ! dit Jiraiya avec un sourire

- Vraiment ? Tu me laisses vérifier… ? susurra son ami en le regardant fixement.

- Que ! »

Jiraiya rougit de plus belle, et la pièce gagna encore quelques degrés… Son corps bouillait, et il regardait son ami avec de grands yeux…

« Fu fu fu ! Ricana celui-ci. Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Je blaguais, Jira-chan… Respire. Eheh… »

Jiraiya soupira… Il avait été bête d'y croire, un instant. Il était démoralisé, mais dans un sens, ça n'était pas plus mal, cela avait réussi à calmer totalement ses ardeurs.

Il sourit tout de même à son ami avant de se lever et de sortir du bain, fier de pouvoir à nouveau se montrer sans honte…

Il s'éloignait vers les vestiaires quand la voix d'Orochimaru retentit '_comme à chaque fois…_réalisa-t-il_'._

« Eh , Jiraiya-chan ! Tu as une tache sur le ventre… »

Le sang de Jiraiya ne fit qu'un tour… Non ! Il n'avait quand même pas ?… Rougissant, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, et remarqua… qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Pistache ! Fufufu… ! »

Furieux, Jiraiya s'engouffra dans les vestiaires…

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais l'humour d'Orochimaru !

----------------------

allez zai, défoule toi sur cette phrase ! XD

**Au départ, je devais séparer ce chapitre en deux…mais prise d'un élan de magnanimité, j'ai décidé de le poster en une seule fois ! Je préfère la deuxième partie, et particulièrement la petite blague d'Orochimaru… Par contre, je n'aime pas trop la discussion avec Tsunade. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de les poster ensemble !**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? (une reviews si vous avez lu, svp ! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Souvenirs cachés : chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'idée de caser Orochimaru et Jiraiya ensemble… Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? **

**Note de l'auteur :  Pardon pour le retard, mais j'étais en vacances eheh ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, à part la fin… Mais pour arriver à cette fin, il fallait bien un début et un milieu, qui, je vous l'accorde, laissent à désirer. –auteur démoralisée – **

**-----------------------**

Jiraiya pensait tenir la réponse à sa question : il était Orochimaruphile ! Il éclata de rire face à sa propre connerie, ce qui l'empêcha de penser, ne serait-ce que deux secondes, à la délicieuse image de son ami qu'il avait vu aux onsens…

Il avait raconté la scène à Tsunade, qui sembla deux fois plus fière de l'idée qu'elle avait eu. Pour elle, il était évident que Jiraiya était amoureux. Pour lui, ça l'était aussi, mais c'était moins facile à accepter.

'J'aime Orochimaru. Et j'ai envie de lui. AHHHH ! Evidemment, dit comme ça c'est effrayant, mais… dans le fond, c'est pas si horrible… ?'

Il lui était difficile de l'accepter, parce qu'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Orochimaru n'aimait _personne,_ alors, il n'allait certainement pas l'aimer, _lui,_ un garçon qui plus est…

La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous fixé par Sarutobi pour le prochaine mission.

Il constata avec mauvaise humeur qu'il était le dernier, et cela l'énerva au plus au point, car il savait pertinemment qu'Orochimaru, toujours si ponctuel, détestait les retardataires…

Pourtant, quand il le regarda brièvement, son ami n'avait pas l'air plus irrité que d'habitude. Il lui sourit, même, quand il remarqua son regard posé sur lui.

L'humeur de Jiraiya s'en adoucit quelque peu, même si une petite voix (sans doute sa conscience) lui soufflait sans interruption « C'est sans espoir, c'est sans espoir… ».

La voix de son professeur le tira de ses idées noires…

« Bien ! Nous voilà tous réunis pour cette mission de la plus grande importance ! »

Orochimaru leva un sourcil intéressé, alors que Tsunade s'écria :

« Quoi ? Vraiment, Sarutobi-sensei ? Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important… !

- Oui, oui, Tsunade… Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer la mission, car, j'insiste, elle est vraiment très importante… »

Le deuxième sourcil d'Orochimaru se leva ; lui aussi avait du mal à croire qu'on leur donne enfin une mission importante… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient presque fini leur apprentissage… !

« Des espions se cachent dans la forêt. L'équipe des Anbus me l'a rapporté ce matin. J'ai pensé les envoyer, mais… Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour que… pour vous. se reprit-il. »

Orochimaru plissa un oeil : décidément, il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous…

« Selon les anbus… ils sont au moins du niveau des jounins, mais il ne portent aucun signe d'appartenance à un village…

- Jounins ? siffla Orochimaru. Donc, bien trop faibles pour nous… Nous sommes les Sannins, Sarutobi-sensei !

- Sannins ? Pas encore, Orochimaru… Vous n'avez pas fini votre apprentissage. Et puis j'ai dit « au moins du niveau des jounins ». Autrement dit, on n'est sûr de rien…

- Tsss… siffla Orochimaru, dépité.

- Bon, je disais donc… reprit Sarutobi. Ces espions se cachent dans les bois, et ils sont environ une dizaine.

- Ca devient plus intéressant, tout d'un coup… dit Orochimaru. »

Jiraiya sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi… Il écoutait Orochimaru parler, avec passion, n'accordant que le 8eme de son attention à son sensei, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette mission. Il décida enfin d'intervenir.

« Sensei… Vous ne nous dites pas tout. »

Sarutobi sembla pris au dépourvu… Il soupira.

« Bien vu, Jiraiya… En fait, les anbus ont pu remarquer qu'ils possédaient une arme redoutable… Une sorte de monstre géant, pouvant modifier sa forme à volonté…

- Un démon ?…

- On ne sait pas ce que c'est. Voilà pourquoi je vous envoie… Votre niveau, maintenant, équivaut celui des anbus… et le dépasse, même. Vous comprenez pourquoi cette mission vous revient, maintenant… ?

- Un dernier détail….S'ils portent pas de bandeaux, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de maîtres ninjas…et pas de simples jounins !

- Ahhh, je n'ai jamais que c'étaient des jounins, et bon, d'accord, ils risquent d'être un peu plus fort que des jounins, mais… assez parler ! Allez-y, si ça tourne mal… j'interviendrai.

- Tsss, aucun risque ! siffla Orochimaru avant que l'équipe ne s'élance vers les bois…

Les trois jeunes ninjas couraient dans les bois depuis quelques minutes, quand ils aperçurent enfin la silhouette de leurs ennemis… Quatre d'entre eux étaient isolés, et après une rapide mise au point du plan, ils se séparèrent pour leur tendre une embuscade…

Orochimaru, courant vers les autres ennemis pendant que Tsunade attirait les quatre autres loin du troupeau, put compter avec précision le nombre d'ennemis, et même repérer celui qui semblait être le chef… Ils étaient huit à cet endroit, donc douze en tout... Il se rabattit rapidement, entendant le signal de Jiraiya…

Ils avaient réussi à isoler quatre des ennemis, et purent s'en débarrasser rapidement…

« Ils sont encore huit. Dont le chef. C'est lui qui doit posséder le monstre. Souffla Orochimaru alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les autres…

- Alors, que fait-on ? demanda Tsunade

- Vous en prenez trois chacun, moi je prend le chef et un autre de ses acolytes. Dit Orochimaru d'une voix sans appel.

- Trois chacun ? Tu te sens d'attaque, Tsunade ? demanda Jiraiya

-Aucun problème, j'ai Katsuyu ! »

Jiraiya lui sourit. Depuis qu'ils pouvaient invoquer leurs gardiens, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient quasiment invincibles…

« Et toi, Jiraiya, ça ira ? demanda Orochimaru.

- Euh… Bien sûr… Au pire, j'ai Gamabunta, tu sais… »

Tellement déstabilisé par le fait qu'Orochimaru se soit inquiété pour lui, il ne réussit pas à aligner les mots correctement, et se sentit rougir. Heureusement, ils étaient tous trois tellement concentrés sur leur course qu'ils ne se regardaient pas…

« Très bien. Allons-y ! dit Orochimaru

- Je prends ceux de gauche ! dit Tsunade »

Jiraiya se dirigea alors vers la droite, jetant un dernier regard sur Orochimaru, qui se dirigeait vers le chef-présumé, avant de se retrouver face à ses ennemis…

Il put se débarrasser d'un ennemi facilement : celui qui s'était jeté sur lui comme une bête enragée. Et c'est là qu'il comprit combien il avait été stupide d'utiliser cette technique quand il était plus jeune…

Il fit appel à son énorme grenouille, Gamabunta, pour se débarrasser des deux autres, ce qui ne lui posa pas beaucoup de problèmes… Son travail achevé, il regarda du côté d'Orochimaru…

Certes, son deuxième adversaire (il avait déjà éliminé le premier…) semblait plus fort que les autres, pourtant… Il ne possédait pas de démon.

Ils comprirent leur erreur quand ils entendirent un grand cri : Tsunade avait des ennuis.

Jiraiya courut vers Orochimaru et ils en finirent avec le « chef », avant de se lancer à la recherche de Tsunade…

Quand il la trouvèrent enfin, elle était étendue sur l'herbe d'une petite clairière, maintenue à terre par la poigne griffue d'une affreuse bête noire, et sans visage.

Orochimaru appela Manda, et l'envoya couper le bras du monstre, mais cela resta sans effet : sa main retenait toujours Tsunade au sol, et un autre bras avait repoussé sur le corps du monstre…

Celui-ci attaqua Orochimaru violemment, mais ce dernier réussit à esquiver, et Jiraiya se lança lui aussi dans la bataille…

Les deux amis usaient de toute leur stratégie, toute leur complémentarité, pour venir à bout du monstre, et y parvinrent grâce à une magnifique technique de feu réalisée par Jiraiya, qui fut terriblement énervée quand la patte du monstre déchira l'épaule de son coéquipier, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu sortir de la bouche d'Orochimaru…

Dès que le corps du monstre se dissipa, il courut vers son ami, dont l'épaule, salement touchée, saignait beaucoup trop pour que l'on puisse ignorer la blessure.

Il partit chercher Tsunade, qui possédait des techniques de soin, mais remarqua que celle-ci était encore immobilisée, et s'était évanouie…

« Mais ! C'est impossible…

- Jiraiya… » La voix d'Orochimaru sifflait douloureusement. Jiraiya se rua vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, mais toutefois décidé à se retenir, car « un bon ninja fait abstraction de ses émotions ».

« Oro ! Ca va ?

- Pourrait aller mieux… Imbécile, tu as détruit le monstre, mais pas celui qui le contrôle !

- Etttt meeeerddeee , je l'avais oublié celui-là !

- Dé…dépêche toi, il essaie de s'enfuir… »

Jiraiya, sautant sur Gamabunta, partir à la recherche du fugitif, et finit par le trouver, adossé à un arbre et manipulant un parchemin.

'Le parchemin du monstre !' 

Avant que l'ennemi ait pu relancer son monstre, il l'atteignit au cœur avec un kunai, puis rattrapa le parchemin avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Tsunade était maintenant libre, mais semblait toujours évanouie. Orochimaru haletait et sa plaie saignait toujours aussi vivement. La vision du sang de son ami, s'étalant sur l'herbe verte en une flaque morbide, et les sifflements de sa respirations faillirent faire vomir Jiraiya.

Il lui semblait, devant ce spectacle, qu'il était aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant, son ventre se tordant horriblement et les battements de son cœur résonnant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il souffrait devant la douleur d'Orochimaru, et faillit pleurer, puis se souvint du code du ninja, et, surtout de la phrase de son ami, ce qui le fit se retenir.

Cesse d'avoir l'air si faible, face à moi…

C'était décidé, il ne serait pas faible. Il se comporterait comme un homme, et Orochimaru serait _forcé _de reconnaître son utilité, après cette mission !

Tsunade était le ninja-médical du groupe, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Jiraiya n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine. Il s'approcha d'Orochimaru, qui lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« …Alors ?…siffla-t-il.

- Je l'ai eu… Et j'ai aussi ça. Dit-il en sortant le parchemin de sa poche.

- Très bien… On peut rentrer au village, maintenant…

- ! Mais, Tsunade s'est évanouie, et toi… tu es blessé. Laisse moi regarder, tu sais que j'arrive à soigner certaines blessures… »

Orochimaru sembla vaguement contrarié. Il soupira, avant de plonger son regard doré dans celui de son coéquipier. Jiraiya semblait tenir le coup, mais ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes alors qu'il observait une fois de plus l'uniforme trempé de sang d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci sembla finalement abdiquer devant le regard suppliant de l'autre garçon. Il écarta un pan de son kimono, découvrant sa blessure, qui semblait encore plus profonde que Jiraiya l'avait imaginé…

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent attrapa un petit mouchoir, et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie… Orochimaru poussa un cri de douleur, ponctué d'un brusque sursaut qui fit tomber le deuxième pan de son kimono, dévoilant son torse pâle et finement musclé.

« Oro ? Je t'ai fait mal ?… pardon… »

Jiraiya était totalement désemparé, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait maintenant plus à décoller ses yeux du torse d'Orochimaru…

Il s'assit près de son ami, et de sa main libre, le força à reposer sa tête sur son torse. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait peur de se faire repousser, même si ce qu'il faisait pouvait être interpréter comme un simple geste… médical. Pourtant, le simple fait de _toucher _Orochimaru provoquait des frissons sournois dans tout son corps, et ses joues rosirent immanquablement. Le shinobi aux longs cheveux noirs leva sur lui ses yeux reptiliens, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus.

Comme s'il savait exactement à quel moment, et comment agir pour rendre encore plus embarrassante une situation qui l'était déjà beaucoup trop pour les pauvres hormones de Jiraiya, Orochimaru lui souffla des remerciements, tout contre son torse, sa voix caressant la peau même à travers son uniforme…

« Merci…Jira-chan. »

Jiraiya se figea, son cerveau semblant se déconnecter de la réalité après avoir assimilé ce que l'autre garçon venait de dire…

Il exécuta un jutsu de soin, tremblant, avant de refermer la plaie d'Orochimaru, qui soupira de contentement…

Jiraiya, mal à l'aise, s'apprêtait à refermer son autre bras sur l'épaule d'Orochimaru, pour maintenir le semblant d'étreinte qui s'était formé entre eux, quand celui-ci se leva brusquement, le laissant assis sur l'herbe froide, comme un imbécile.

Le cœur serré, il réussit quand même à offrir un sourire à son ami, qui le regardait toujours, même si c'était un sourire un peu triste…

« Merci encore Jira-chan… Tu sais vraiment bien t'y prendre, avec les malades… souffla Orochimaru avant de se retourner, et de partir… »

------------------

**Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et n'oubliez pas d'en laisser une petite pour celui-là aussi ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 7…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... pour changer.**

**NOTE : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard... Malheureusement, je pense que la suite n'arrivera pas avant un LONG moment, car , oui, ce n'est pas fini ! Ca aurait été trop facile... Attention, lemon dans ce chapitre !**

Les exploits de Jiraiya avaient fait le tour du village, et une grande fête avait été organisée en l'honneur des 3 Sannins. Ils avaient maintenant fini leur apprentissage, leur dernière mission étant un fait un petit test surveillé par Sarutobi…

Ils avaient été un peu énervés d'apprendre cela, sur le coup, mais l'annonce de leur réussite à ce « test » avait fait disparaître toute leur mauvaise humeur…

Jiraiya avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait tant d'admiratrices… Il resta totalement stupéfait quand Yumiko, une des plus belles filles du village, lui proposa de sortir avec elle…

Il la regarda longuement, conscient du regard jaloux de tous les autres garçons qui rêvaient de sortir avec la belle jeune fille, de sentir eux aussi sa main fine agripper leur bras pour les empêcher de partir…

'Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie… Très jolie, mais…' 

…il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'enfuir très loin d'elle, de son bla-bla futile et incessant, de ses mains qui le retenaient avec force… Elle le fit s'asseoir à la grande table dressée en l'honneur des 3 Sannins, et lui servit un verre d'alcool qu'il ne put pas refuser : après tout, c'était une gentille fille… Il n'allait pas la jeter, comme ça, sans raison…

« Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu… lui dit-elle en se rapprochant subrepticement de lui »

Jiraiya se sentit rougir, et fut encore plus pressé de sortir de ce piège. Il était extrêmement gêné, et ne savait quoi lui répondre. Enfin, si, il le savait très bien… mais il ne savait pas COMMENT lui dire…

« Bah, c'est que, tu vois… On s'entraîne beaucoup, et on est toujours en mission… Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir de copine… tenta-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante…

C'est pas grave ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant largement. Je t'attendrai… »

Jiraiya serra les poings. Ca allait être plus dur que prévu… D'autant plus qu'elle s'était collée à lui, et avait passé son bras autour de son épaule… Il jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui : certains le regardaient avec jalousie, d'autres lui lançaient des regards entendus, mais une chose était sûre : pas une seule personne n'avait décollé ses yeux du couple si joliment enlacé que formaient Jiraiya, le ninja légendaire et nouveau héros du village, et Yumiko, considérée par beaucoup comme la plus belle fille de Konoha… Tout le monde les regardait, ce qui rendit Jiraiya doublement nerveux, bien qu'il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi.

D'un brusque mouvement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte gluante de Yumiko, tout en prétextant qu'il allait se chercher un nouveau verre de sake pour ne pas trop la choquer, mais elle le prit de vitesse, et avant qu'il ait pu protester, elle s'était déjà levée pour le servir, prenant bien soin d'exposer à sa vue son décolleté plongeant…

'Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux… elle serait vexée –et elle n'a pas de raison de l'être, tout à fait entre nous-. Mais je ne VEUX pas regarder !'

Il constata cela avec étonnement, puis trouver la solution à son problème : il fit un grand sourire à Yumiko, profitant pour fermer les yeux, si bien qu'il parvint non seulement à avoir l'air angélique et innocent mais aussi à se boucher les yeux pour éviter le spectacle rebondi qu'elle lui offrait… Toutefois, la jeune fille prit ce sourire pour un encouragement, et revint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Jiraiya étouffa un juron, puis se maudit intérieurement : il y a quelques temps, il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour vivre ça, alors que maintenant… cela ne lui amenait qu'une gêne croissante.

En d'autres circonstances, peut-être… Mais là, il ne voulait PAS la voir, ni la toucher, ni lui parler.

Il cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle lui parlait…

« …petit bisou, mon héros adoré ! saisit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur elle»

Il n'avait pas entendu le début de la phrase, mais son instinct de survie lui conseilla vivement de prétexter un problème intestinal pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible… Mais c'était trop tard, et avant même qu'il ait pu roter pour prouver qu'un séjour aux toilettes lui était indispensable, il sentit une bouche chaude s'écraser contre la sienne, et des mains fines lui attraper la nuque…

Il garda les yeux ouverts, et put observer les visages des autres garçons, qui les regardaient toujours : certains jaloux, certains attendris, toutefois, un seul arborait un air dégoûté et trahi…

C'est là que Jiraiya comprit ce qui lui avait fait si peur depuis tout à l'heure. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Yumiko avait une sacrée poigne et le maintenait ventousé à sa bouche et comprimé contre sa poitrine…

Un éclair de consternation passa dans les yeux dorés qu'il n'arrivait désormais plus à lâcher du regard, mais la colère qu'il lut ensuite dans ces prunelles le fit fermer les yeux de honte, et de peur…

Il les rouvrit presque immédiatement, pour constater que la colère avait quitté les traits fins de l'autre garçon, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un air vaguement blessé sur son visage redevenu placide… Ce fut quand Orochimaru se détourna, ses cheveux volant autour de sa silhouette fine, et ô combien désirable pour Jiraiya, que celui-ci décida (quitte à passer pour un rustre) de mettre un peu plus de force à se dégager. Tellement blessé par ce qui risquait de se passer (tous ses efforts réduits à néant à cause d'une fille-sangsue), Jiraiya décida d'envoyer à Yumiko un compagnon plus adapté à son espèce…

Il traça fébrilement quelques signes sur la table, et invoqua Gamatatsu à une vitesse prodigieuse en marmonnant « Kuchiyose no jutsu » contre la bouche de Yumiko…

Etonnée par ses marmonnements, elle s'éloigna de lui avant de se retrouver avec une grosse grenouille sur la tête. Elle étouffa un cri avant de secouer sa tête dans tous les sens pour faire tomber l'immonde chose gluante qui menaçait de déranger sa coiffure, mais rien n'y fit, Gamatatsu était une grenouille ninja super entraînée, et son sens de l'équilibre était parfait, aussi resta-t-elle fermement accrochée au ruban de Yumiko, ses pattes s'enfouissant dans ses beaux cheveux blonds…

Jiraiya toussa pour masquer son fou-rire, puis se reprit et se lança à la poursuite d'Orochimaru… Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine aussi bêtement : il ne s'était pas encore passé grand chose, c'est vrai, mais Jiraiya gardait un fol espoir, et n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser tomber son ami.

Il lui sembla connaître le chemin de la maison d'Orochimaru par cœur, alors qu'il courait comme un fou dans les rues de Konoha pour retrouver le jeune shinobi aux cheveux noirs qui l'obsédait jour et nuit, même s'il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois … Il s'arrêta devant le portail en bois d'Orochimaru, qui lui parut étrangement familier et accueillant, pour reprendre son souffle, avant de remarquer que le propriétaire de la si jolie maison en bois lui faisait face, et le regardait d'un air sévère…

« Que fais-tu ici ? siffla Orochimaru, d'un ton plus reptilien que jamais

Je… suis venu te voir… répondit difficilement Jiraiya, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle…

Ah oui ? Tu semblais pourtant bien occupé, à la fête… persifla l'autre garçon en le foudroyant du regard »

Jiraiya ne savait pas trop quoi penser… Orochimaru serait… jaloux ? C'était difficile à croire, et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée…

Rougissement qui fut mal interprété par son vis-à-vis…

« Tu rougis ? C'était donc si bien que ça ?… continua Orochimaru sur le même ton

Non ! Pas du tout, mais… euh… »

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait faire remarquer à Orochimaru que son comportement était excessif… Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas, pourtant, c'était si tentant…

Jiraiya sourit, puis s'approcha de son ami. Le peu d'espoir qui lui restait avait été renforcé par son attitude étrange, et il était bien décidé à saisir sa chance et prendre les choses en main.

« Mais quoi ? demanda Orochimaru en tapotant sur sa clôture, agacé…

Mais…c'est justement pour ça que je me suis enfui… ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène leva un sourcil, vaguement intéressé…

« Enfui ? A ce point… ? »

Jiraiya aurait pu parier qu'il avait vu un léger sourire apparaître au coin des lèvres de son coéquipier.

« Oui… J'ai invoqué Gamatatsu pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle… A ce que j'ai pu voir, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire… termina-t-il en riant doucement »

Cette fois-ci, Orochimaru laissa clairement entendre un éclat de rire, et son visage fut animé du plus beau sourire que Jiraiya avait jamais vu… Il resta un moment à le regarder, sans rien dire, appréciant juste sa beauté, ses yeux se promenant sur son corps fin, mais si musclé, qu'il pouvait aisément deviner à travers le kimono léger d'Orochimaru…

Captivé par ce qu'il voyait, Jiraiya ne remarqua même pas que le regard reptilien de son ami le regardait aussi fixement qu'il le faisait… Enfin, quand il remonta le long du torse qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir contempler aux onsens (et dont il n'arrêtait pas de rêver depuis) et que son regard rencontra celui de l'autre garçon, il rougit violemment. Le silence commençait à devenir terriblement pesant, et Jiraiya baissa la tête, avant de se sermonner intérieurement.

'_Ne pas être faible face à lui, surtout, ne pas être faible face à lui… J'ai le contrôle de la situation… Il FAUT que j'agisse, j'ai la mauvaise impression que… c'est maintenant où jamais…' _il s'assombrit à cette pensée, mais se reprit bien vite : _'Il y a un quand même un côté très positif… Ca pourrait être « maintenant » !'._

Il s'arma de tout son courage, avant de relever la tête… Il sentit son corps se réchauffer à la vue du regard doré toujours fixé sur lui : Orochimaru semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, ou tout simplement essayer de sonder son esprit, et cette fois, Jiraiya décida que c'était lui qui allait le surprendre… Il soutiendrait son regard (même s'il devait y laisser quelques neurones…), et lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas un minable !

Il fit un grand sourire à son ami, qui le considéra d'un air critique…

'Mon sourire désarmant n'agit pas sur lui… ? … … pas plus que d'habitude. Bon, passons à la suite du programme : il ne va pas en revenir…'

Jiraiya ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à faire ça : son cœur se serrait d'avance, à l'idée d'être rejeté sèchement par son ami, mais l'attitude qu'avait eue Orochimaru quelques minutes plus tôt lui semblait tellement étrange…collant tellement peu à l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui…

Bon, Orochimaru ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles, mais…il ne s'était pas intéressé aux garçons non plus, et encore moins à son coéquipier minable… Jiraiya admettait ses erreurs, mais là, c'était impossible qu'il se soit trompé : Orochimaru avait bien eu l'air JALOUX…

'_Perdu pour perdu…_'se dit-il avant de mettre un terme au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Non, vraiment, je t'assure que c'était affreux… »

Il toussota légèrement, peu confiant…

« Alors je me demandais… »

Il fit quelques pas lents vers Orochimaru…

« Si tu voudrais bien m'aider… »

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son ami, et avança délicatement son visage vers celui de l'autre garçon, qui demeurait immobile, mais dont les yeux s'étaient rétrécis en deux fentes minuscules, comme s'il essayait de prévoir le prochain geste de Jiraiya…

« A effacer ce mauvais souvenir… » termina-t-il avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles d'Orochimaru, le cœur battant, se demandant s'il allait se prendre un jutsu en plein tronche pour oser faire ça, ou s'il allait pouvoir enfin goûter les lèvres de son amis, qui semblaient vraiment délicieuses même si elles ne formaient plus qu'un pli sur le visage de leur propriétaire, signe que celui-ci était vraiment agacé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements…

Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle d'Orochimaru sur ses lèvres et son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il pensait déjà que son ami était d'accord…

Orochimaru ne fit pas un mouvement. Il resta stoïque, mais sa voix claqua comme un fouet, et ce fut Jiraiya qui recula, un peu sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, abruti ?! siffla-t-il d'un ton hargneux. »

Sur le coup, Jiraiya ne sut quoi répondre, mais il pensa qu'Orochimaru (s'il avait vraiment été jaloux) apprécierait plus qu'il lui dise la vérité, au lieu de s'excuser et de se défiler…

« Ben…T'embrasser… ?… »

Le regard d'Orochimaru devint encore plus mauvais et Jiraiya se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix…

« Tssss, Jiraiya, tu me gonfles… Toujours à traîner dans mes pattes, à être aimable… Et maintenant, tu essaies de m'embrasser… Je suis tolérant, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne supporte pas les imbéciles qui agissent sans réfléchir… »

Jiraiya sut qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse tomber l'affaire maintenant, pas avant de s'être expliqué… Ca ne ferait qu'énerver Orochimaru encore plus… Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés se sentait vraiment découragé, toutefois, ses yeux exercés ne manquèrent pas de remarquer un détail de la plus haute importance : Orochimaru avait rougi… Ses joues laiteuses avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, ce qui lui donnait –selon Jiraiya- l'air d'un milk-shake à la fraise, doux et crémeux…

Réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer, Jiraiya abandonna ses idées de dégustation pour essayer de retenir Orochimaru, qui faisait mine de se tourner vers sa porte…

« Mais j'y ai très bien réfléchi, au contraire ! J'y pense depuis tellement longtemps… cria-t-il a l'adresse de son ami

Dois-je comprendre que tu manigances depuis longtemps un plan pour m'embrasser comme une de tes vulgaires groupies ?

…Non, tu devrais plutôt comprendre que j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis longtemps… Toi, et personne d'autre… J'en ai tellement envie parce que… »

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, et marmonna un vague 'Oublie ça' avant de baisser la tête : erreur fatale… Un Orochimaru étant en situation de supériorité face à un Jiraiya apeuré ne laisse jamais filer sa proie…

« Parce que quoi… ? Tu me dois une explication Jiraiya, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser embrasser par le premier venu… »

Il s'était rapproché de sa proie avec un sourire mauvais, ses yeux brillants encore plus que d'habitude, et Jiraiya sentit ses joues se réchauffer à la vue de sa démarche reptilienne…

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son coéquipier, et approcha son visage du cou tendu de l'autre garçon qui n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement…

Jiraiya ferma les yeux, attendant avec appréhension la suite du programme alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud d'Orochimaru contre sa gorge… Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps refusant d'abandonner cette douce chaleur, si agréable mais en même temps si embarrassante…

Les mains d'Orochimaru encerclèrent sa taille, et se mirent à masser doucement son dos, lui envoyant de longs frissons le long de son corps… Sa tête se cala confortablement dans le creux de son épaule, et Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer alors qu'il sentit la voix d'Orochimaru vibrer contre sa peau.

« Alors… ? souffla celui-ci, rapprochant de plus en plus son corps de Jiraiya… »

Grisé par ce contact si intime, et si délicieux, Jiraiya ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'il répondait à son ami…

« J'en ai tellement envie, parce que je t'aime, Orochimaru… Je t'aime tellement… »

Orochimaru se figea, l'espace d'un instant, mais reprit bien vite ses caresses. Jiraiya nota tout de même que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris…

« Vraiment ?… siffla le shinobi aux longs cheveux noirs, contre sa clavicule…

Si tu savais seulement à quel point… grogna Jiraiya alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus électrisé par les caresses de son ami.

Il ne tient qu'à toi de me le montrer… répondit Orochimaru d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa, et Jiraiya crut perdre la notion du temps, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans la douce chevelure d'Orochimaru, ses lèvres répondant ardemment au baiser…

C'était si bon, si parfait qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser toute sa vie, si Orochimaru ne l'avait pas repoussé, les joues rougies et une lueur étrange dans le regard…

«Jira-chan, tu es si… expressif… souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire »

Jiraiya sentit alors à quel point son corps avait réagi au contact d'Orochimaru, et rougit violemment… Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il entendit son ami continuer…

« Tu es si mignon, comme ça… »

Orochimaru jeta un regard furtif aux alentours…

« Et si on rentrait ? proposa-t-il en tendant sa main à Jiraiya… »

Jiraiya franchit le seuil de sa maison avec beaucoup d'appréhension, observant son ami du coin de l'œil alors que celui verrouillait la porte derrière lui…

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul mouvement, Orochimaru l'avait enlacé, et l'embrassait de nouveau… Il se laissa faire gentiment, donnant volontiers à son ami -… amant ?- le pouvoir qu'il appréciait tant… Les mains fines du shinobi glissèrent sur son corps, se faufilant à travers son kimono, et Jiraiya sentit le désir monter en lui tel un poison, alors que la bouche d'Orochimaru descendait le long de son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordant parfois… Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : Orochimaru… Il le voulait, entièrement, rapidement…

Ca en devenait vital et l'autre garçon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer lentement… Il décida de prendre les choses en mains, et tenta d'enlever le kimono de son… futur amant, à qui l'initiative sembla plaire… Orochimaru sourit contre son cou, alors qu'il dénouait furieusement sa ceinture, réussissant enfin par la même occasion à le déshabiller…

« Tu es vraiment trop pressé, Jira-chan… On a tout notre temps… lui dit Orochimaru, visiblement amusé par sa précipitation

J'ai attendu tellement longtemps… S'il ne plaît, ne me fais pas languir d'avantage ou je crois que je vais devenir fou… ! »

Orochimaru semblait apprécier ses paroles, un sourire sur son visage, et Jiraiya décida qu'il était tout simplement trop beau pour qu'il arrête de l'embrasser une seule seconde… Il se jeta sur le maître des serpents, le serrant contre son corps, et lui donna un baiser fougueux, constatant avec plaisir qu'Orochimaru n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Les mains expertes de son amant le déshabillèrent complètement, à son tour, et ils purent enfin apprécier le contact de leurs peaux nues, glissant l'une contre l'autre en une caresse tellement bonne que Jiraiya en gémit, contre la bouche de son amant…

Il passa maladroitement ses mains sur la peau satinée de l'autre garçon, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait, le touchant partout où il le pouvait… Un frisson parcourut Orochimaru, et les gestes de son ami se firent moins hésitants, plus précis… Soudain, le shinobi aux cheveux noirs le poussa sur son lit, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de bouger…

Ses yeux brillant étrangement, Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher sur son torse et de redessiner ses pectoraux du bout de sa langue…

« J'ai toujours rêvé de te dévorer vivant… siffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la désir

… Surtout ne te gêne pas… répondit Jiraiya avant de se laisser totalement envahir par les sensations… »

Il ne pouvait même plus penser correctement, alors que la langue d'Orochimaru (ayant gardé sa taille normale pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance… !) descendait le long de son corps, goûtant la saveur de sa peau… Il étouffa un cri et crispa ses mains sur les draps quand la bouche de son ami atteignit son bas-ventre… Sa main se posa sur les cheveux d'Orochimaru, s'emmêlant dans ses longues mèches sombres pour l'inciter à continuer...

Orochimaru releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

Toutefois, son sourire se fit plus doux quand il remarqua l'état de son ami... Les joues rougies, les yeux assombris par le désir, et un léger souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres ouvertes... Jiraiya était un vrai appel à la luxure, et le shinobi aux yeux d'or renonça à l'idée de le faire supplier.

Il se baissa de nouveau, et effleura de sa langue le sexe tendu de Jiraiya qui se tortilla sous lui pour en avoir plus, tout en poussant un long gémissement rauque... Orochimaru sourit contre sa peau, et continua son geste, enroulant sa langue autour du membre chaud, appréciant sa texture, son goût... Tout se passait aussi parfaitement qu'il l'avait imaginé... Les cris de Jiraiya résonnaient dans ses oreilles, l'excitant encore plus, et il redoublait d'ardeur dans ses caresses, prenant le sexe entièrement en bouche, aspirant légèrement, et guettant toutes les réactions de l'autre shinobi...

Jiraiya caressait d'une main les cheveux soyeux de son amant, l'autre étant crispée sur les draps fins du lit d'Orochimaru... Le plaisir était si fort que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, mais il se força à les garder ouverts, car il voulait _le _voir... L'admirer dans cette position, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter... Voir sa bouche faire de longs allers-retours sur son sexe, ses yeux d'or ancrés dans les siens... Il... allait...

« Oro... siffla t-il en serrant les draps plus fort. Arrête toi... »

Orochimaru releva la tête, souriant.

« Non... répondit-il. Jiraiya-chan... Tu es vraiment délicieux, je ne peux plus me passer de toi... »

Il reprit ses caresses, et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Jiraiya pour se déverser dans sa bouche, tremblant et gémissant...

Satisfait, Orochimaru passa sa langue ses lèvres, appréciant la vision d'un Jiraiya soumis, allongé sur son lit...

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps d'en profiter... Il se retourna, entraînant son ami pour échanger les rôles...

« Mmmm... je vois que tu as encore des ressources... Jira-chan. Souffla Orochimaru alors que l'autre commençait à mordiller son oreille... »

Jiraiya glissa une jambe entre celles de l'autre shinobi, et entama un mouvement lent, frottant sa peau contre l'entrejambe d'Orochimaru qui siffla de façon suggestive... Les yeux dorés ne le quittaient pas, alors qu'il léchait, embrassait et mordiller la peau de ses oreilles ou de son cou... Il en déduit que le brun adorait ce genre de caresses, et ne se priva pas de continuer, tout en ondulant de plus en plus rapidement contre le corps de l'autre...

Orochimaru étouffa un cri en se mordant les lèvres.

Jiraiya glissa furtivement sa main entre leur corps, pour venir masser le membre tendu de son ami sur toute sa longueur...

« Orochi... lui souffla t-il... Ne te retiens pas... Je veux que tu cries... que tu gémisses... »

Les yeux dorés assombris par le plaisir le sondaient d'un air légèrement perdu... Perdu dans le plaisir et les émotions...

Les bras d'Orochimaru se nouèrent instinctivement autour du cou de Jiraiya, massant sa nuque, et le maintenant plus fermement contre lui...

Jiraiya se pencha sur le visage de son ami, et l'embrassa, caressant ses lèvres douces avant d'approfondir le baiser, qui devint rapidement passionné, alors que Jiraiya continuait ses caresses sur l'entrejambe de l'autre garçon...

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle... Orochimaru ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, les caresses se faisant de plus en plus appuyées sur sa peau sensible...

Jiraiya ne lui laissa aucun répit, et recommença à l'embrasser...

Orochimaru se tendit contre lui, soudain trop conscient de la chaleur de son corps sur le sien, de sa main qui glissait sur sa peau, de son souffle brûlant, et explosa dans un grondement rauque...

« Jira... chan... souffla t-il un moment plus tard... Je préfère te le dire tout de suite...

Quoi donc ? demanda Jiraiya, les joues encore rouges, et le cœur battant encore à 100 à l'heure...

Je ne t'aime pas. »

Cette non-déclaration d'amour fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Jiraiya. Il se releva du lit d'un seul bond, leur regard perdu...

Orochimaru le regardait d'un air impassible... et même un peu dérangé.

« Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup... continua t-il avec un demi sourire. »

Jiraiya se détendit un peu, et lui rendit un maigre sourire, encore incertain du comportement à adopter...

« Alors reviens t'allonger près de moi, Jira-chan... »


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Arlein de Lioncourt**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, comme d'habitude...**

**Note : Voilà après ... très longtemps, le chapitre 8 de Souvenirs cachés ! Un chapitre pas très intéressant, mais nécessaire... j'ai préféré le couper là, sinon, vous auriez attendu encore plus longtemps ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! J'ai déjà toute la suite en tête, mais le temps et l'envie manque parfois... Mais je terminerai cette fanfic, et avec un peu de chance, avant la rentrée ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, Jiraiya se réveilla en sentant le soleil caresser son visage... C'était très agréable et cela voulait sans doutes dire que le temps était merveilleux... Toutefois, le jeune shinobi ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il savait très bien que la magie de la soirée de la veille, encore présente pour le moment, se dissiperait une fois qu'il aurait découvert qu'Orochimaru n'était plus près de lui.

Il le sentait... La fraîcheur des draps contrastant avec la chaleur intarissable qu'avait dégagé le corps de son amant (il pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi, à présent) pendant toute la nuit.

Jiraiya était même sûr que, non seulement, Orochimaru avait quitté son lit, mais aussi sa maison. Il ne sentait nulle part dans la maisonnette carrée l'aura intrigante de l'autre shinobi.

Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là lui rappelait beaucoup trop les mots qu'il avait prononcé à peine 10 minutes après leurs caresses.

_'Je ne t'aime pas.'_

C'était aussi simple que ça. Ses sentiments avaient été détruits en une phrase... Ces sentiments qu'il avait mis si longtemps à définir, qu'il prendrait des heures à décrire... Une seule phrase a suffit pour qu'ils se trouvent rejetés et méprisés... Et ...

Jiraiya soupira.

Il savait qu'il exagérait... Orochimaru avait dit qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, ce qui était déjà un grand pas en avant dans leur relation, mais... Jiraiya en voulait _plus._

Chaque jour, il voyait Orochimaru, lui parlait, l'écoutait, le découvrait... Et chaque fois, il en voulait toujours plus...

Jiraiya ouvrit les yeux, doucement, et essaya de ne pas trembler en découvrant la maison vide.

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire... Depuis quand était-il si sensible ?

Pourquoi tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le shinobi aux serpents le mettait dans cet état ?

Il tourna la tête, et toutes ses pensées sombres quittèrent son esprit.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une phrase à Orochimaru pour briser son coeur l'espace d'un instant, et il ne fallut pas plus de sept mots pour éclairer sa journée.

Sur la table de chevet se trouvait son bandeau de shinobi, dont le noeud avait été défait à la hâte la veille, mais aussi un petit mot, écrit de la main d'Orochimaru...

' Sorti acheter petit déjeuner... Je reviens. Oro.'

L'esprit déjà bien ensoleillé de Jiraiya fut littéralement noyé sous une vague de bonheur et de joie enfantine quand il remarqua que son amant avait même fait un petit dessin d'eux, main dans la main, pour accompagner son message.

_'Je ne savais pas qu'Oro dessinait aussi bien... Mmm, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner... Il est doué pour _tout, _en fait. '_

Son esprit dériva vers leurs activités de la veille... Leurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés, ses mains qui avaient caressé si longtemps le corps d'Orochimaru et sa peau nacrée... Là aussi, il en voulait plus...!

Il sentit une chaleur bien connue brûler son bas ventre, et sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait l'autre shinobi s'il rentrait et le trouvait dans cet état, à sourire comme un imbécile dans son lit.

Il ramena la couverture sur son corps dénudé, et frôla sa cuisse par inadvertance, ce qui lui donna malheureusement envie d'aller plus loin.

... Il s'imagina la tête d'Orochimaru s'il le trouvait, là, sur son lit, à se caresser en attendant son petit déjeuner...

Jiraiya éclata de rire, et rit d'autant plus fort qu'il savait qu'il était le seul que ça faisait rire, et...

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Jira-chan ? Demanda une voix soyeuse venant du salon. »

A ce moment là, Jiraiya aurait pu soit rougir, soit se cacher sous les couvertures, honteux de s'être fait prendre de cette façon, mais sa bonne humeur ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher avant un bon moment... Alors Jiraiya se leva d'un bond, et se précipita dans le salon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il sauta sur Orochimaru dès qu'il l'aperçut, les faisant presque tomber tous les deux à la renverse...

« Oroooooo !!! »

Sans ses réflexes admirables de shinobi, Orochimaru aurait sans doute fait tomber le sachet contenant leurs petits déjeuners par terre, ainsi assailli par son amant... Toutefois, il réussit à poser le sachet sur une table basse à quelques mètres de lui, évitant aux petits déjeunes de s'écraser sur le sol, ce qui aurait réduit à néant ses efforts pour faire une bonne action.

Une fois les déjeuners sauvés, il se laissa tomber en arrière, et Jiraiya eut enfin la satisfaction de sentir son corps se presser contre celui de l'autre garçon, cherchant désespérement le contact...

Evidemment, il n'avait rien remarqué de l'action héroïque qu'avait effectué Orochimaru pour sauver leur repas avant de se retrouver écrasé comme une crêpe...

_'Une crêpe... Mmm... Ca me donne encore plus faim...!'_

Il se mit à embrasser doucement le cou d'Orochimaru, tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sur le torse ferme de l'autre shinobi, voulant se glisser sous le yukata qu'il portait sans toutefois oser franchir cette barrière...

Orochimaru eut un hoquet de surprise, qui se transforma vite en gémissement, alors que Jiraiya embrassait son cou de plus en plus passionnément...

« Mmm, quel accueil ... Jira-chan... »

Jiraiya le fit taire d'un baiser impatient, et se colla plus intimement à ce corps qu'il désirait tant, dévoilant son excitation à son amant.

Orochimaru sourit contre sa bouche, sentant le sexe tendu de l'autre pressé contre son ventre, et son propre corps réagit immédiatement...

« Tu pensais à quoi pour te mettre dans un tel état dès le matin ?... siffla t-il alors que les lèvres de Jiraiya avaient enfin libéré les siennes »

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Jiraiya et il sourit à Orochimaru avant d'ouvrir largement les pans de son yukata...

« Eh ! »

Commença Orochimaru. Mais il fut arrêté par la délicieuse sensation de la bouche de son amant sur son ventre, qui semblait décidé à le mettre dans le même état que lui.

Jiraiya plaça de longs baisers sur le ventre de l'autre shinobi, descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, puis remontant vers le torse et le cou sensible d'Orochimaru, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement...

Satisfait de cette réaction, Jiraiya se releva.

« Je pensais à ça... dit-il avant de reprendre ses caresses. »

Ses mains s'occupaient des cuisses d'Orochimaru pendant qu'il embrassait toujours ardemment son torse et son ventre...

Il sentait la peau de son amant frissonner sous ses délicates attentions, et les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous ses baisers.

Il releva encore une fois la tête, et trouva Orochimaru les yeux à demi fermés, l'or de ses iris plus foncés et brillant plus que d'ordinaire... De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait un souffle brûlant et irrégulier, et Jiraiya trouva l'image tout simplement trop excitante pour attendre un moment de plus...

Une de ses mains glissa le long de la cuisse de son amant, et remonta jusqu'à la hanche, pour ensuite disparaître sous son boxer, et se refermer sur son sexe à demi tendu...

« Je pensais à ça aussi... souffla Jiraiya sur la peau d'Orochimaru »

Le shinobi aux cheveux noirs ne répondit que par un autre gémissement, qu'il essaya de retenir à moitié...

« Tu veux savoir à quoi d'autre je pensais... ? Demanda Jiraiya d'un air séducteur alors que ses doigts glissaient encore sur toute la longueur du sexe de l'autre garçon... »

Orochimaru réussit, malgré la situation, à lui offrir un sourire de son cru, que d'autres qualifieraient de peu engageant.

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés fit descendre le boxer jusqu'aux genoux de son amant, et le contempla un moment. Allongé sur le sol, toujours sous lui, et dans cet état... Il semblait à Jiraiya qu'il devenait chaque seconde plus beau et attirant...

Il baissa sa tête sur le ventre d'Orochimaru, et son souffle vint exciter d'avantage le membre tendu de son amant... Orochimaru laissa même sa main se diriger vers Jiraiya, et caresser doucement ses cheveux, ses doigts s'emmelant dans les mèches d'argent en une demande muette... Alors, Jiraiya se baissa puis...

TOC TOC TOC!

...releva la tête, énervé de se faire interrompre à un moment pareil.

Orochimaru eut une réaction beaucoup plus violente.

Il envoya son amant valser à l'autre bout du salon, puis se releva brusquement et se rhabilla frénétiquement, ses mouvements et son visage trahissant clairement sa gêne et sa peur.

C'était bien la première fois que Jiraiya voyait Orochimaru dans un tel état.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et envoya un regard inquiet à l'autre garçon.

« Oro ...? Pourquoi t'es si nerveux ?... »

Le shinobi aux cheveux de jais le fusilla du regard.

« Tais toi, imbécile ! T'as pensé à ce qui arriverait si la personne derrière la porte apprenait que tu es avec moi ?! ...

-Ben... Je vois pas le problème... répondit timidement Jiraiya. »

Orochimaru termina de se rhabiller avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il lui attrapa le bras, et le tira sans ménagement dans la chambre, avant de fermer la porte.

« Attends, Oro... Qui que ce soit, il ne peut pas savoir que j'ai dormi ici... J'aurais pu arriver ce matin..! plaida Jiraiya avec un regard un peu perdu. »

Mais Orochimaru ne parut pas le trouver assez convaincant, et se retourna en ajoutant :

« Et surtout, tu te tais !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, pas de bruit, RIEN !

-Mais...!

_-Stop ! _Siffla Orochimaru, Sinon... Tu sortiras de chez moi dans la minute ou j'aurai renvoyé ce gêneur! »

Le chantage sembla fonctionner... Jiraiya s'assit confortablement sur le lit, puis s'allongea pour mieux respirer le parfum de son amant sur les draps, qui était étroitement mêlé au sien...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le remarquant.

_'Bon sang, pourquoi je suis si romantique...? Surtout après le chantage qu'il vient de me faire !' _

Il entendit le bruit de la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrait alors qu'Orochimaru invitait « le gêneur » à l'intérieur...

« Quel plaisir de vous voir... Sarutobi-sensei... entendit-il Orochimaru siffler à travers la porte. »

_'Manquait plus que celui là! Je parie un baiser d'Orochimaru qu'il sait que je suis là.' _Se dit-il en souriant.

_« _Ah, Orochimaru ! Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler sensei maintenant ! Vous avez fini votre apprentissage, après tout, répondit Sarutobi de sa voix naturellement enjouée.

-... Nous... ? Demanda Orochimaru, suspicieux.

-Oui, vous ! ... Les sannins ! ... Qui d'autre ? »

Il entendit ensuite Sarutobi rire, et se dit qu'il devrait peut être revoir les gains du pari qu'il venait de faire.

C'était un ricanement beaucoup trop proche de celui d'Orochimaru pour être honnête, et il sentit l'agacement de son amant même à travers la porte de la chambre.

_'Je parie une autre nuit avec Orochimaru qu'il le sait ! Une nuit, plus un baiser... !'_

_« _Venons-en au fait, Sensei...

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Orochimaru lui coupa la parole, pour dire d'une voix mielleuse:

« ... Pour moi, vous resterez toujours un professeur, un exemple... Sensei... Je disais donc, venons-en au fait... Que voulez-vous ? »

Sarutobi ricana encore une fois. Il était clair qu'Orochimaru perdait patience...

« Rien de spécial, tu sais... Je passais devant chez toi, et je me suis dit que j'allais venir ... te saluer. »

Jiraiya se demandait quand son amant allait craquer... Il aurait bien fait un autre pari, mais il avait peur que ça lui porte malheur d'en faire plusieurs à la fois.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre, toutefois... La voix d'Orochimaru résonna une fois de plus dans la maison, encore plus froide que d'habitude.

« Ne me mentez pas ! ... Si vous ne voulez rien de précis, je vous demanderai de partir...!

-Oh... Je dérange, peut être ? ... avança Sarutobi d'une voix faussement innocente.

-... A vrai dire, oui... répondit Orochimaru, toujours aussi froidement.

-Bien... Dans ce cas, voudrais tu m'amener Jiraiya, s'il te plaît ? C'est à lui que je voulais parler. »

Là, Orochimaru était très très en colère... Sa colère et sa haine, mélangées à sa gêne, parvenaient presque trop clairement à Jiraiya, qui n'eut même pas l'envie de se réjouir d'avoir gagné son pari.

Quand Orochimaru entra dans la chambre, sa mâchoire contractée par la colère, Jiraiya préféra oublier de lui dire qu'il lui devait une folle nuit d'amour. A vrai dire, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

_'... De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas compris...'_

« Il sait ! Ce sale petit fouineur _sait !_ Siffla t-il avec haine. Comment ?! _Comment ?! ... _Tu ne réponds rien... Tu étais au courant, peut être... Non, je sais ! C'est peut être _toi _qui lui as dit !..

-Oro... Calme toi ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien pu lui dire... En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait... Ne passe pas ta colère sur moi !

-... ... ... Désolé. Bon, viens. Il est dans le salon. Il veut te parler ! »

_' Pffffiouu... Ca aurait pu être pire. Ah, Oro-chan, tu t'améliores de jour en jour !'_

Il s'avança dans la salon, vaguement inquiet... Que lui voulez donc son sensei à une heure pareille ?

Il trouva Sarutobi confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, jetant des regards curieux autour de lui.

« Sarutobi-sensei...? Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda t-il doucement, pas encore sûr du comportement à adopter.

-Ah, Jiraiya ! Assieds toi, assieds toi... »

Jiraiya s'installa, jetant un regard à Orochimaru qui paraissait de plus en plus agacé... Il avait toujours détesté cette manie qu'avait leur maître de toujours faire durer les conversations. Jiraiya sourit à cette pensée...

« Je voulais te parler de la soirée d'hier... Ta sortie précipitée n'a pas fait très bonne impression... D'autant plus qu'Orochimaru avait, lui aussi, quitté la soirée, 5 minutes avant. Des rumeurs circulent... Et vous serez fâchés d'apprendre que Tsunade se prette volontiers au jeu des rumeurs... Cela semble beaucoup l'amuser. »

_'La traîtresse !'_

Il était plutôt embêté, il n'avait pas voulu que tout le monde soit au courant... Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça... Il ne voulait pas non plus se forcer à cacher son amour pour Orochimaru !

Son amant, au contraire, était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes légèrement dorées, et son regard à cet instant était si indéchiffrable que cela effraya Jiraiya.

« Hein ? Que...? Comment ?! Parvint-il enfin à répondre. ... Faut-il que j'aille présenter mes excuses à Yumiko...? C'est bien elle, la raison de votre visite, pas vrai ? Parce que... »

La gêne et la colère d'Orochimaru le rendaient inquiet malgré lui.

« Parce que... continua t-il, si c'est pour les rumeurs... Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous faire du tort... Nous n'avons rien à cacher ! »

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant où elles franchirent ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Orochimaru s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, comme s'il était choqué par ses paroles, et il pâlit encore plus...

« Enfin, je veux dire... Euh... Déjà, si c'était vrai... Ce ne serait pas dramatique, si ? Et puis... Ils n'ont aucune preuve ! »

Orochimaru retrouva quelques couleurs en entendant la fin de sa phrase, et Jiraiya fut soulagé de voir son amant redevenir un peu plus serein.

Sarutobi regardait alternativement l'un et l'autre. Il soupira.

« Tu sais Jiraiya... Même si... il est courant de voir deux hommes ensemble à Konoha... Vous êtes l'exemple de la jeune génération... Les Sannins ! Les gens... veulent des modèles parfaits... des modèles qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils approuvent... Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est mal, ni qu'ils vont vous détester... »

Orochimaru s'approcha de lui, le regard noir, et le coupa brusquement.

« Sensei, de quoi parlez vous ?! Je ne comprends strictement rien à votre histoire, et je suis sûr que mon coéquipier ne comprends rien non plus ! Il était venu me rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner, mais vous nous avez coupé l'appétit à tous les deux, je crois... »

Le ton du shinobi était glacial et menaçant, et son regard doré ne brillait plus que de haine.

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si cet abruti de Jiyaiya a eu l'idée de plaquer sa petite copine _5 minutes_ après que je décide de quitter la compagnie des vieux croutons du village ? ... Le jour où vous me verrez rouler une pelle à ce crétin décérébré, faites moi signe et on reparlera de vos inquiétudes stupides ! »

Jiraiya admira le jeu d'acteur de son amant, même si le fait qu'Orochimaru le traite de décérébré lui fit un peu de peine... L'énergie qu'il employait à mentir l'impressionna... Il n'aurait jamais été capable de dire quoique ce soit de méchant sur Orochimaru, même s'il avait fallu mentir...

« ... Je vous ai vu... En raccompagnant mon amie chez elle, avant de retourner à la fête. répondit simplement Sarutobi. »

Orochimaru resta stoïque, mais Jiraiya sentit sa colère augmenter... Il décida de prendre le relais, voulant éviter d'autres tracas à son amant. La colère d'Orochimaru commençait à l'affecter, et il sentait qu'il allait perdre son calme.

« Bon, écoutez Sarutobi-sensei... commença t-il d'une voix ferme. Les villageois auront des modèles de shinobi parfaits pour leurs enfants. Ce qui se passe dans cette maison ne regarde que nous...! Faites courir des rumeurs si vous voulez, essayez de les arrêter si vous voulez... Peu m'importe, tant que je peux rester avec Orochimaru. »

Sarutobi avait haussé les sourcils, visiblement étonné que Jiraiya fasse preuve de tant de maturité et de fermeté.

« Nous ne faisons rien de mal, et si les villageois ont un problème avec ça, qu'ils viennent m'en parler... Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les concerne ! En dehors de ces murs, les sannins resteront les modèles si importants à leurs yeux ! »

Orochimaru le fixait d'un air étrange, entre l'agacement et l'étonnement, bien que rien ne soit lisible sur son visage de glace. Jiraiya avait simplement appris à voir plus loin que les autres, au delà du masque impassible ou moqueur... Bien qu'il ait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre Orochimaru.

« Merci d'être passé nous en parler, sensei... reprit-il après avoir remarqué le regard de son amant posé sur lui. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, un petit déjeuner nous attend. »

Sarutobi hocha la tête brièvement, puis leur sourit. Il sortit ensuite sans un mot de plus.

Jiraiya s'approcha d'Orochimaru et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Ca va ...? souffla t-il »

Orochimaru leva les yeux, et Jiraiya fut surpris de trouver son regard indéchiffrable, même pour lui.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le voulais pas... Je suis... très mécontent... »

Son regard se fit soudain plus expressif.

« Heureusement que tu as volé à mon secours, Jira-chan... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, face au méchant Sarutobi... Fufufu...! »

Jiraiya rougit légèrement sous la moquerie. Orochimaru reprit.

« Je blague !... Je... te remercie, Jiraiya-chan. Ce que tu as dit était... très bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais te garder encore un peu avec moi ! De toutes façons, tout le monde sait que tu es ici, non ?

-Si ! Répondit Jiraiya un peu trop rapidement... Enfin, je veux dire... C'est sûr que si tout le monde le sait, maintenant, alors... »

Orochimaru l'enlaça, avec une tendresse surprenante, ses mains caressant lentement le dos de son amant, le faisant frissonner.

« Merci, Jira-chan... Tu sais, je t'apprécie de plus en plus. Dit-il en souriant à son amant. A ce rythme, qui sait, je vais peut être finir par t'aimer ! Fufufu...! »

Il se mit à rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre, et le coeur de Jiraiya se serra, comme quand il avait découvert en se réveillant qu'Orochimaru n'était plus à ses côtés.

Mais il regarda plus attentivement son amant, et remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Etait-ce de la joie, dans son regard ? De l'affection... ?

Peut être interprétait-il mal les blagues bizarres de son amant... Peut être était-ce juste sa façon de lui dire « je t'aime »...

Devant la joie presque visible de l'autre shinobi, il se détendit, et sourit à son tour. Alors, Orochimaru l'embrassa, et il se dit que visiblement, il avait fait le bon choix...


End file.
